the day you went away
by amakuza ryuu
Summary: naru yang patah hati mencoba mengobatinya dengan menerima pria yang memang ditunangkan untuknya, ketika hatinya telah berpindah dan mulai melupakan sakit hatinya itu, sang mantan memintanya kembali. akankah naru kembali ke sang mantan? warn: sasufemnaru, not yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The day you went away

Chapter1

naru melangkahkan pelan kakinya menuju atap sekolah yang sepi dari lalu lalang murid. tatapan matanya berubah cerah saat dijumpainya lelaki yang kini menghiasi harinya. lelaki bermata hazel dan berambut merah tersenyum kearahnya saat naru mempercepat langkah menuju pemuda berambut merah bernama akasuna sasori tersebut.

"aku membuatkanmu sushi. kau mau?" ucap naru.

"akan ku makan apapun buatanmu, naru."balas sasori. naru hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. menundukkan wajahnya hingga semburat merah di wajahya tak terlihat. sedang sasori masih melanjutkan makannya tanpa melihat naru yang menahan gugup dan rona diwajahnya.

"selesai... arigatou naru.. " ucap sasori sambil membereskan kotak makan naru.

"emmm... sasori,, aku harus ke kelas,, sakura menungguku." sebisa mungkin naru menahan gugup dan debaran jantung yg menghujam dirinya.  
>sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih yang dipacarinya seminggu yang lalu itu. didekapnya tubuh mungil naru kedalam dekapannya. memeluknya perlahan dan mengecup keningnya. "baiklah, aku akan disini hingga jam dimulai." ucap sasori.<p>

naru mengangguk dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan sasori yang menatap langit di atap sekolah. "gadis yang menarik"batinnya.

sesampainya dikelas, naru...

"sakura chan..."sapa naru kepada sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu.

"bagaimana kencanmu naru?"

"kencan?"beo naru.

"iya"ucap sakura.

blushhh... pipi naru bersemu merah. "ah... ti tidak ada yang special koqk sakura chan," elaknya. sakura menghela nafas. memikirkan betapa konyolnya tingkah sahabatnya ini menghadapi pacar pertamanya. ya, sasori adalah pacar pertama naru. orang yang sanggup meluluhkan hati si gadis tomboy naru.

naru merapikan rambut yang menghalangi geraknya ketika mengerjakan tugas dari sensei bermasker berambut silver melawan gravitasi (siapa lagi jika bukan kakashi). rambut blondenya tidaklah terlalu panjang, maklum, naru adalah gadis tomboy dikelas 9 semester 1 di konoha junior high school. eggan menata penampilannya yang terkesan seperti cowok itu.

teetttttt... bel pergantian jam berbunyi.

"ok... untuk tugasnya silahkan kalian lanjutkan dirumah dan dikumpulkan minggu depan." ucap kakashi sensei sembari meninggalkan kelas di iringi suara helaan murid-murid yang lega karena tugasnya akan jadi tugas rumah.

.tok... dua orang murid memasuki kelas naru, dilihat dari seragamnya yang terdapat lambang osis, tentunya mereka osis yang akan memberikan pengumuman.

"mohon perhatiannya sebentar,, kami disini akan memberikan pengumuman terkait acara classmeeting setelah ujian yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi."jleb... tepat. pengumuman dari osis.

"ano,, bukankah itu berarti 3 minggu yang akan datang? dan bukannya itu sangat lama" celetuk seorang siswa.

"yapz... tapi kami memberikan pengumuman ini agar kalian bisa bersiap-siap untuk acaranya. dengarkan dan simak baik-baik pengumuman kami. kami tidak menerima adanya celetukan seperti tadi." dasar. osis yang semaunya sendiri.

"kami akan mengadakan beberapa lomba diantaranya lomba lari, sepakbola, voly, basket, dan menyanyi. setiap kelas mengajukan perwakilan 1 group laki-laki untuk sepakbola, 1 group laki-laki dan 1 group perempuan untuk voly dan basket, dan tiga orang untuk menyanyi. bebas laki-laki atau perempuan. ada pertanyaan?" cerocos salah satu anggota osis berambut blonde dikepang 4 yang diketahui bernama temari.

hening...

"oke,,, untuk yang akan tampil akan dipilih oleh ketua kelas dan diserahkan nama-nama yang akan tampil besok siang." kedua osis melangkah keluar kelas disambut beberapa gumaman dari beberapa siswa-siswi.

ketua kelas mulai maju kedepan dan mengambil perhatian para penghuni kelas 9-3 tersebut. "ok,, berhubung kurenai sensei tidak mengajar jam setelah ini, kita gunakan untuk berdiskusi siapa yang akan maju menjadi perwakilan kelas." ucapnya, suasana mulai ricuh, namun terhenti setelah terdengar gebrakan meja oleh sang ketua kelas.

"bisa diam?"ucapnya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam nya keseluruh penjuru kelas. glek! sukses menjadikan kelas kembali tenang, ketua kelas berambut berambut blonde pucat bermata lavender bernama shion pun kemudian melanjutkan pidatonya(?).

"ok... untuk group sepakbola dan volley serta basket putra tidak ada masalah.. hanya basket putri dan penyanyinya saja yang akan aku pilih untuk maju."ya! dikelas mereka telah terdapat group sepakbola, basket putra dan volley yang terbentuk dan latihan setelah jam olahraga selesai sedang sisa jam masih ada.

"lho... bukannya tadi kau bilang kita diskusi? tapi mengapa kau katakan kau yang akan memilih?"ucap salah satu siswa.

"aku yang akan memilih karena aku yang tau seluk-beluk masing-masing dari kalian. jangan ada yang membantah, atau kalian kurekomendasikan untuk menjadi asisten guy sensei." para siswa-siswi menatap horor shion. mereka tidak menyangka ketua mereka sangat sangat sadis.

"untuk basket putri, kupilih sakura, matsuri, ino, ... bla,bla,bla" ucap shion. "untuk penyanyinya aku pilih...

chapter 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya,,, chapter 2 usai….

The day you went away

Chapter 2.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasofemnaru, sasufemnaru

"aku yang akan memilih karena aku yang tau seluk-beluk masing-masing dari kalian. jangan ada yang membantah, atau kalian kurekomendasikan untuk menjadi asisten guy sensei." para siswa-siswi menatap horor shion. mereka tidak menyangka ketua mereka sangat sangat sadis.

"untuk basket putri, kupilih sakura, matsuri, ino, ... bla,bla,bla" ucap shion. "untuk penyanyinya aku pilih...

Shion diam sejenak sembari memandang satu persatu teman sekelasnya. "aku pilih naru, hinata, dan gaara." Lanjutnya.

"APAAAA?" ucap (atau lebihlengkapnya teriak) naru dan hinata. Sedangkan gaara hanya memalingkan muka kejendela.

Braakkkk,,,, "oh my lord…. Atas dasar apa kau memilih aku?" ucap naru setelah menggebrak meja berkata dengan lantangnya sambil menunjuk kearah shion. Sedang gaara yang duduk disebelah naru pun hanya bisa mendengus dan menutupi telinganya. Mungkin takut gendang telinganya pecah. (?).

"kau meragukan kemampuanku menganalisa teman-teman sekelas he? Aku tau kau bisa menyanyi. Yahhhhh, meskipun kau cuman menyenandungkan lagu lewat gumaman saat kau mendengarkan mp3."lanjut shion dengan santainya.

Gaara hanya bisa menarik rambut kuncir sepunggung naru (disini rambut naru modelnya dikuncir seperti itachi hanya saja sedikit lebih panjang) agar naru bisa duduk. Mendeathglarenya agar tidak menolak titah sang ketua kelas (lho?).

"atau kau mau taruhan denganku?"sambung shion.

"taruhan?"naru mengernyitkan alisnya tanda dia bingung atas perkataan yang dilontarkan shion.

"yapz… atau kau takut?" tantang shion.

"taruhan apa?"

"kalau kau menang dalam lomba itu, min juara 3, kau harus membawakanku makan siang selama 1 minggu, juara 2 makan siang 2 minggu, dan juara 1, kau bawakan aku makan siang selama 1 bulan. Dan jika kau kalah, kau harus membawa seiran, siswi kelas 7-1 yang CULUN itu kedepan kelas INI, san menciumnya tanpa perlawanan." Shion menyeringai melihat expresi naru yang berubah ketika mendengarkan ucapannya.

Naru POV

'ini gila….. bagaimanapun membawakannya bekal lebih baik dari mencium gadis culun itu disini… oh my lord,,, mimpi apa aku semalam? Hingga si shion centil itu menunjukku mewakili kelas? WTF? Ini benar-benar gila' inner naru.

"kau takut he?" ucap shion menyadarkan ocehan-dalam-hati-naru.

"tidak… untuk apa takut?" ucapku.

"baiklah, kau-benar-benar-tidak-akan-mundur-kan?" kata shion meremehkan.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku NAMIKAZE NARUTO, tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Ingat itu." Balasku lantang. 'Ya tuhan….. apalagi yang telah aku ucapkan? Tidak! Seharusnya aku tidak membantah tadi. Oh my lord, aku benar-benar lupa jika ketua kelasku satu ini tidak bisa dibantah. Apalagi sampai menolak keinginannya. Mati aku….' Batinku.

"ok. Kupegang ucapanmu." Kata shion sambil tersenyum, atau menyeringai lebih tepat?

"kau bisa percaya padaku" entahlah, yang kulihat tadi shion tersenyum atau menyeringai? Sial untukku…. CATAT! Sial yang ditujukan kepadaku gara-gara ulahku sendiri. Huft….

Naru end POV

Naru melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya, dia tak habis fikir, entah apa alasannya shion menunjuk dirinya untuk tampil mewakili kelas yang dia cintai, sayangi, dan kasihi itu.(?)

Clikkkkk…..

Lamunan naru terhenti tatkala sebuah sms masuk kehpnya.

**From : teme-sensei**

**Apa kau ingin membuatku kering karna menunggu kau pulang, baka-dobe?**

Sms dari guru lesnya membuat naru membulatkan matanya. Dia lupa, atau bahkan benar-benar lupa jika hari ini adalah jadwal les mtk dirumahnya. Fikirannya melayang kewajah stoic beriris onyx berambut pantat ayam a.k.a sasuke.

Secepat kilat(majas hiperbola) naru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman satu-satunya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya akibat berlari ditambah membayangkan wajah murka sang sensei.

"tadaima….." seketika naru menerobos pintu masuk dirumahnya dan langsung melesat menuju kamar yang ia tempati. Untunglah, ayah dan ibunya sedang berada diluar kota mengurus cabang perusahaan dan pembantunya sedang istirahat.

Braakkkkk…. Pelaku hanya nyengir kuda yang tanpa rasa bersalahnya telah membanting pintu kamar. Sedangkan makhluk briris onyx yang sedang asyik tiduran dikasur naru hanya mengernyit dan membuka sebelah matanya.

"gomenasai teme-sensei… tadi ada rapat dadakan sehingga pulangnya telat. Hehehehehe…" naru nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, dobe" pemilik trademark hn ini hanya duduk dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi tulisan kepada makhluk beriris kuning yang tadi mengganggu tidur siangnya.(nah… lho?)

"ano…. Sensei, bukan kah baru kemarin kau memberikan soal kepadaku? Dan seharusnya sekarang waktunya materi?"naru menatap horror kertas yang bertuliskan berpuluh-puluh soal matematika yang dipegangnya.

"hn" naru geram,,, bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkannya atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"TEME-SENSEI… AKU BUTUH JAWABAN YANG LOGIS" naru menggeram menahan marahnya.

"sebentar lagi kau uas. Kerjakan saja dan tanyakan jika tidak ada yang kau mengerti." Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya dan menatap kejendala disebelah tampat tidurnya. Memang, kamar naru didesain sedemikian rupa agar tempat tidur dan jendelanya berdekatan. Hal ini dikarenakan naru yang slalu ingin menatap langit malam menjelang tidurnya.

Perlahan sasuke melirik kaca jendela yang terbuka sedikit dan menampakkan bayangan naru yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikannya tadi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah siswi yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Baginya, melihat expresi naru yang berubah-ubah itu memberikan kesan tersendiri dihatinya.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan mata lagi, ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian 1 tahun lalu dikediaman ayahnya.

FLASHBACK ON.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada diruang kerja ayahnya. Dia tak habis fikir, sangat tidak biasa ayahnya-uchiha fugaku- memanggilnya seformal ini. Pastilah ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya. Entah apa itu. Namun rasa penasarannya tertutupi wajah stoic khas uchiha yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya.

"ehemm"fugaku membuyarkan lamunan sasuke dan muncul dari pintu ruang kerjanya dengan membawa dua gelas kopi. "minumlah, sebentar lagi ada yang perlu ayah bicarakan denganmu."ucapnya sambil menyodorkan satu gelas kopi yang tadi dibawanya kehadapan sang putra.

"ayah dan ibu telah menjodohkanmu dengan putri rekan ayah sejak kau berumur 2 tahun." Bruusssshhhhh. Perkataan fugaku sukses membuat sasuke yang sedang menikmati kopinya tersendak mendadak.

"apa-apaan ini? J-E-L-A-S-K-A-N" sasuke geram. Ternyata ini yang ayahnya ingin bicarakan.

"ayah dan ibu dulu telah sepakat, jika kami memiliki anak laki-laki dan mereka-orang tua perempuan yang dijodohkan dengan sasuke-memiliki anak perempuan, kami akan menjodohkannya."ucap fugaku sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"tapi, bukankah masih ada aniki?"

"memang benar, tapi anikimu dan dia terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan yang memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat adalah kau. Jika itachi-aniki sasuke-yang kami jodohkan, mereka akan terlihat lebih cocok jika status mereka kakak-adik. Bukan sepasang kekasih."

"tapi…"

"aku ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku secara rinci, bukan memotong perkataan seperti ini" fugaku mengambil nafas sejenak, sedang sasuke menundukkan wajahnya." Wanita itu bernama namikaze naru. Dia belum diberitau tentang perjodohan ini. Minato dan kushina-orang tua naru-tidak ingin memaksakan dirimu untuk menyetujuinya secara langsung. Tapi mereka ingin kau dan putrinya saling dekat satu sama lain dan memutuskan akan menerima pertungan ini dengan senang hati atau malah menolaknya.."fugaku menyeruput kopinya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan" dengan cara kau menjadi guru les privat naru-chan. Kami telah menetapkannya dan mulai minggu depan kau sudah bisa mengajarnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya ia berontak. Tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan menuruti perkataan orang yang paling dihormati setelah ibunya itu. Rasa kecewa hinggap dihatinya setelah mendengar keputusan sepihak itu. Namun apa daya. Mundur pun sudah tak bisa.

FLASHBACK OFF

'ayah, aku rasa,, aku telah memahami satu rasa lagi selain rasa kecewa atasmu waktu itu.'batin sasuke.

**TBC**

Ne….. minna. Mohon reviewnya untuk lanjut ke chapter depan ea….

Review please…..


	3. Chapter 3

Buat yang udah review,,, trims atas saran n masukannya.. ini akan lanjut, tapi dengan jadwal rilis yang agak lama mengingat tugas yang menumpuk. Heheheh…

Maaf, untuk penulisan author masih banyak kurangnya dan kesalahan itu pasti ada. Apalagi author masih baru banget n bukan jurusan bahasa Indonesia… so,, buat para readers, maaf jika kata-katanya tak menganut EYD dan banyak tipo bertebaran…..

Kritik dan saran masih author tunggu demi sempurnanya fic ini… trim's… ^_^

By : ryuu amakuza

The day you went away

Chapter 3.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasofemnaru, sasufemnaru

'ayah, aku rasa,, aku telah memahami satu rasa lagi selain rasa kecewa atasmu waktu itu.'batin sasuke.

Sasuke merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dia melirik meja belajar naru, dan benar, naru sedang membalikkan badan dan menyebut namanya.

"ne,,, teme-sensei… kau sudah selesai melamun? Kulihat kau sangat asyik dengan lamunan mu itu. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku sejenak dengan menjelaskan beberapa soal sulit ini? Ayolah,,, nanti kau bisa lanjutkan lagi lamunanmu itu." Naru mengucutkan bibirnya hingga sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah naru yang ia sebut 'menggemaskan'.

"hn." Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju naru dan mencubit kedua pipi naru. "a…. henge-henghei huhai o o he" maksud naru|a…. teme sensei mulai ooc|

"dasar dobe, salah sendiri kau berpose seperti itu." Sasuke masih asyik mencubiti pipi tembem naru dan mulai tersenyum melihat expresi naru.

'teme-senpai kalu dilihat dari dekat seperti ini ternyata sangat tampan'batin naru. Blussshhhhhhhhh…. Wajah naru memerah dan jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang.

"heh, dobe. Ada apa dengan wajahmu he?" sasuke melepas cubitannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naru. Naru yang melihat sasuke semakin mendekatinya dengan sigap memalingkan mukanya, takut wajah merahnya bertambah merah dan ketahuan sasuke jika dirinya diam-diam mengagumi wajah tampannya.

"i-ini gara-gara sensei mencubit pipiku terlalu keras…."sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut naru. "senseiiiiii… kau merusak tatanan rambut kebanggaanku." naru mulai mengucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke menyeringai, "jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi atau aku akan mencubit pipimu lebih dari ini." Glek… naru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah… dia tak ingin lbih dari yang tadi.

"sudahlah, mana yang tak bisa kau kerjakan?" ucap sasuke. Mencoba menstabilkan jantungnya yang tak normal semenjak lamunannya dibuyarkan naru.

Mereka menghabiskan siang bersama. Tak jarang terdengar senda guarau dan tawa dari keduanya. Setahun kenal dan sering bersama membuat mereka akrab dan tak jarang pula naru sering bercerita tentang hari-harinya yang konyol dan mengundang senyum sasuke. Dan senda gurau mereka berlanjut hingga menjelang makan malam. Merasa lelah, anru pamit mandi dan sasuke turun untuk menonton tv hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Memang, saat ini sasuke diminta tinggal dirumah naru (atas paksaan minato dan kushina tentunya) sampai libur semester usai.

Keesokan harinya, jam istirahat.

Naru menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja didepannya. Ulangan fisika yang barusaja dihadapinya benar-benar menguras fikiran dan tenaganya. Hari ini sasori tidak memintanya membawakan makan siang karena sasori bilang dia akan mengerjakan tugas bersama temannya. Jadilah dia bingung, akan kemana setelah ini?

Gaara yang telah selesai merapikan mejanya dari buku-buku yang berserakan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke naru, melihat sejenak sahabat yang telah dikenalnya selama 7 tahun. Tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "kau tidak berubah sama sekali, naru".

"hey, gaara. Mau menemaniku makan di atap? Sasori-kun tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini." Pinta naru.

"kenapa?"

"entahlah, dia bilang sedang ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama temannya. Kau mau ya? Ya? Ya?" naru puppy eyes no jutsu!

" .ya"ucap gaara sambil memutarkan bola matanya. Bosan dengan jurus meminta dari naru.

"yes!" naru naru bersorak… lantas menggandeng (atau menyeret?) gaara keluar kelas untuk menuju ke atap.

Sesampainya di pintu atap, naru yang menggandeng (baca: menyeret) gaara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara mengernyit kaget dan naru hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir tanda agar gaara diam dan berhenti.

"entahlah sakura-chan, aku masih tidak tega untuk memutuskan naru secepat ini. Sebentar lagi aka nada ujian semester, aku takut naru akan terpecah konsentrasinya. Mungkin aku butuh waktu hingga hari tenang setelah itu aku akan bicara baik-baik padanya." Ucap seseorang bersuara pria diseberang tempat naru bersembunyi.

"sa-so-ri-kun"lirih naru.

"hehhh,,,, kau bukanlah akasuna no sasori yang kukenal tegar.. ayolah sasori, aku tak mau menyakiti naru ataupun dia. Seharusnya kau tau itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang kukenal. Aku tak mau keduanya terluka hanya karena keegoisanmu. Bagaimana jika kau berada diposisinya? Sakit bukan?" kata seseorang yang diketahui bernama sakura.

Naru mulai menitikkan air matanya. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, serasa tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Dia mengert arah pembicaraan ini. Hatinya serasa tak berbentuk lagi. Hanya beberapa saat dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kekasihnya. Dan kini dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang dicintainya tak hanya miliknya seorang. Tapi juga milik orang lain.

Tiba-tiba….  
>bruuuuukkkkkkk….<br>"siapa itu?"sasori dan sakura terkejut mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh.

TBC

Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews chap 3.**

**guest : Perasaan saya atw memang chap ini kependekan yah author...**

**Ta apalah yang penting lanjuttttt**

**Answer:hehehehe,, gomen ne,, chapter ini memang pendek,, absnya,, masuk tahap kebingungan gara2 tugas yang seabrek dtmbah UAS. Tapi untuk chap depan, tk usahain lebih pnjang. ^_^.**

**guest: Ehemehem... Di tunggu lanjutannya updet kilat yah klau bisa.. Terimakasih Hehe :)**

**Answer:pasti,,,, akan author usahakan update kilat koqk…. ^_^**

**guest**** miira****:Lanjutin yaa seru ceritanya miira**

**answer: huumb… pasti tak lanjut koqk… ^_^**

**guest :duhh.. sebener'a maslah'a apa sih? trus dia itu siapa?**

**cpet next y? :)**

**answer : masih rahasia donk….. hehehehe… pasti lanjut kok.. tunggu saja d chap depan,, nanti juga tau siapa 'dia'.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The day you went away

Chapter 4.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasufemnaru

Tiba-tiba….  
>bruuuuukkkkkkk….<br>"siapa itu?"sasori dan sakura terkejut mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiba-tiba….  
>bruuuuukkkkkkk….<br>"Siapa itu?"Sasori dan sakura terkejut mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh.

Meooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. "ohh,,, Hanya kucing Sakura,, Sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi ini?"ucap sasori.

Gaara POV.

'Apa yang sebenarnya telah trjadi pada sasori dan sakura? Ya tuhan….. Apa yang dirasakan naru saat ini? Aku tak sanggup bila aku saat ini berada di posisi naru.' Inner Gaara.

Brukkkkkkkkkkkkk. 'ya tuhan…. Naru-chan pingsan. Bagaimana ini?

"Siapa itu" ucap Sakura dan Sasori.

' Ah ea…"meoooooooowwwwwwww" Semoga mereka percaya…' Gaara menyeret Naru ketempat yang tersembunyi dibalik pintu atap agar tidak ketahuan Sasori dan Sakura.

"ohh,,, Hanya kucing Sakura,, sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi ini?"

'Syukurlahh… Mereka tidak menyadarinya.'

Gaara End POV.

"Sasori,, kau harus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri salah satunya atau bahkan keduanya. Aku tidak ingin mereka semakin terluka jika mereka tau kau menduakannya. Aku harap kau telah memutuskan salah satunya akhir pekan ini. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Jika tidak, aku sendiri yang akan membicarakan ini dengan mereka." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasori yang mematung mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"ya tuhan,, Aku memang tak mencintai Naru, tapi aku juga tak ingin menyakiti hatinya… arrrrgggg…. Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Naru jika aku sedah mempunyai yang lain?" Sasori mengacak-acak rambut merahnya dan terduduk di lantai atap.

Begitu bel berbunyi, Sasori meninggalkan atap dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Gaara yang melihat sasori pergi dari celah sempit tempatnya bersembunyi mulai bernafas lega. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin ketahuan kakak sepupunya itu jika ia menguping semua pembicaraannya dengan sakura.

Naru yang masih tak sadarkan diri teduduk lemas dipangkuan Gaara. Gaara yang merasakan keadaan aman langsung membawa Naru ke ruang UKS dan menggendongnya ala karung beras-jiaaahhhhhhh terlalu kasar-ala pengantin aja yahhhh-*back to story* sesampainya di ruang uks, Gaara langsung membaringkan Naru di ranjang da memanggil petugas uks yang bernama dr. Sizune. Sementara dr. Sizune memeriksa Naru, Gaara menunggunya di kursi yang berada diluar ruang uks, dengan memegang ponsel naru yang tadi dia pungut ketika Naru pingsan.

_Habata itara modorana ito itte_

_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_tsukinuketara mitsukaru to Shiite_

Lagu Blue Bird mengalun di ponsel Naru tanda ada panggilan masuk. Segera gaara mengambilnya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau di hp berwarna biru tersebut tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil.

"Moshi-moshi"Gaara menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"_Moshi,, dimana Naru-Dobe_?"jawab seseorang diseberang.

"Dia sedang pingsan, dan sekarang sedang ditangani dr. Sizune diruang uks sekolah"-tuut- Gaara mendecak sebal mendengarkan suara hp yang tiba-tiba dimatikan oleh pemilik hp diseberang.. dia geram. Dengan seenak jidatnya saja orang ini memutuskan telepon, padahal bukan dia yang menelepon.

"ano,,, kau teman sekelas Naru bukan? Tolong serahkan surat keterangan sakit ini kepada guru yang sekarang mengajar dikelasnya." Sizune muncul dari pintu dan menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Gaara.

"maaf,, kalau boleh tau bagaimana dengan keadaan Naru sekarang?"gaara berdiri dan mengambil surat itu dan membacanya sekilas.

"mentalnya terguncang, sepertinya dia mempunyai penyakit jantung lemah dan baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. Tapi tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja dan hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup." Jelas Sizune.

"hai', arigatou gozaimashita, dr. Sizune"gaara membungkuk dan langsung pamit kepada penjaga uks tersebut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu…..

Sasuke POV,

'firasatku tidak enak,,, entah mengapa hari ini aku memikirkan Naru terus. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ah, apa harus kuhubungi saja ponselnya?'batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mencari kontak Naru, setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, sasuke menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan hp ketelinganya. 'klik' panggilannya diangkat. "_moshi-moshi" _dahi Sasuke mengernyit, kenapa yang mengangkat telfonnya bukan Naru-Dobenya? Melainkan suara laki-laki? "moshi,. Dimana Naru-Dobe?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya dan langsung to the point, menanyakan dimana naru berada.

"dia sedang pingsan, dan sekarang sedang ditangani dr. Sizune diruang uks sekolah." Kekhawatiran Sasuke terjawab. Segera dia mematikan ponselnya dan langsung mencari kunci motor sport miliknya. Hatinya yang tak tenang sedari tadi semakin tak tenang setelah mendengar keadaan Naru. Dengan cepat ia lajukan kendaraan itu menuju kesekolah naru. Tak mempedulikan beberapa kali dia hamper tertabrak kendaraan lain, yang penting dia bisa dengan sesegera mungkin sampai di tempat Naru-Dobenya itu.

Sasuke end POV

Sesampainya di KJHS, sasuke langsung memakirkan motornya dan langsung melesat menuju ruang UKS. Sasuke masih hafal betul tentang tata letak ruangan disekolah yang pernah dia singgahi ini(?).

Nafas sasuke memburu, berlarian disepanjang koridor membuat nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Segera di tariknya pintu UKS didepannya, berharap menemukan naru yang tersenyum kearahnya dan mengatakan jika ini hanya lelucon. Tapi tidak,, ini bukanlah april mop ataupun hari ulang tahunnya yang seenak jidat Naruto majahili sasuke. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan mendapati sedang menulis dimejanya dan menemukan tubuh ringkih Naru terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Sizune yang merasakan ada yang datang langsung melihat kearah pintu dan mendapati sasuke-muridnya dulu- sedang berdiri dan menatapnya. Dilihatnya sasuke terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar setan gentayangan. Dirinya tak habis fikir, sasuke yang sudah 'alumni' dating kesini dengan wajah panic seperti itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" sapa sizune.

"Ano,, , apa yang terjadi dengan Naru?" sasuke menghampiri sizune di mejanya.

"Wah, Apa yang terjadi sampai kau menghawatirkan Naru seperti ini? Setauku kau tipe orang yang acuh tah acuh kepada orang lain, Sasuke"

"hn, Jawab saja" Sizune terkikik mendengar jawaban Sasuke, rupanya muridnya ini masihlah tak berubah.

"Dia dibawa oleh teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah dalam keadaan pingsan, sepertinya dia memiliki penyakit jantung lemah dan ada hal yang membebani fikirannya. Makanya dia pingsan. Tapi dia sudah agak baikan dan kusuruh istirahat agar kesehatannya cepat pulih. Kau yang akan menjemputnya pulang bukan?" Sizune menatap sasuke intens, entah memang perasaanya atau memang dia melihat raut kekhawatiran yang luar biasa meski tertutupi wajah stoicnya.

"hn" kata ambigu Sasuke meluncur begitu saja dan menghampiri naru yang berbaring dan mulai mengelus rambutnya pelan, seakan rambut Naru begitu rapuh.

Dikelas,,

Gaara terlihat sibuk dengan buku sejarah yang ada didepannya. Memang,, samapai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda sensei pengajar akan datang. Sesekali mata jadenya melirik sakura yang seolah tanpa beban sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya yang lain. 'apa Sakura tau jika Naruto menguping pembicaraan mereka diatap tadi?'batinnya.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan Gaara menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah itu. Namun pemuda itu langsung memalingkan muka begitu melihat Sakura yang menoleh kearahnya. Sakura yang penasaran akhirnya menghampiri gaara….

TBC

Ne,,, minna, sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya ea…


	5. Chapter 5

The day you went away

Chapter 5.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasufemnaru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebelumnya …..

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan Gaara menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah itu. Namun pemuda itu langsung memalingkan muka begitu melihat Sakura yang menoleh kearahnya. Sakura yang penasaran akhirnya menghampiri gaara….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara yang merasa Sakura menghampirinya mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sakura yang semakin mendekat. Sakura langsung duduk disamping Gaara, tempat yang biasa Naru duduki. Perlahan sepi menghampiri keduanya. Masih belum ada yang mau membuka obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana. Gaara sibuk dengan fikirannya, sedang Sakura bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Ehm,, Gaara, sampai saat ini tak kulihat naru kembali kekelas, kemana dia?" Sakura mulai membuka obrolan dan memecah kesunyian yang mereka alami.

"Dia sedang di UKS"

Sakura mengetnyit dengan jawaban Gaara. Sangat singkat sekali jawabannya kali ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. "kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Sakit". Sakura sweatdrop mendadak. Singkat sekali menurutnya jawaban dari sepupu Sasori ini. Membuat dia jengkel setengah hidup(?). jika saja dia sedang dalam mode shanaronya, ingin sekali dia meninju wajah stoic dihadapannya ini hingga langit ketujuh. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sakit apa dia?"

"Penyakitnya kambuh."

"Penyakit? Bukannya dia sehat-sehat saja?" Sakura kaget bukan main, setahu dirinya, Naru tidaklah mempunyai penyakit yang parah. Paling hanya demam dan itupun tidak parah. Terkadang dia sampai heran, bagaimana caranya sahabatnya yang menurutnya hyperactive itu tidak merasa kecapekan hingga sakit seperti teman yang lainnya.

"Jantung lemah, dia terlalu capek hingga kesadarannya menurun. Aku akan ke UKS menjenguknya sekarang." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan fikirannya. Sejujurnya dia masih kesal atas insiden di atap tadi. Ingin sekali dia memaki-maki Sakura dan menyuruhnya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan Naru dan sepupunya, Sasori. Namun niat itu di urungkan, mengingat ia masih berfikiran kedepan dan tidak mau mencampuri urusan sepupunya itu.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sakura. Melihat Gaara yang tidak menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura berlari kecil dan mengikuti Gaara dengan hanya berjalan dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Gaara yang mengetahui Sakura mengikutinya hanya mendengus tidak suka dan berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celanya. Cool, itulah kesan yang melekat kepadanya.

Sesampainya diruang UKS, Gaara terkejut namun tertutupi wajah stoicnya. Pasalnya, dia melihat ada cowok berambut raven dengan gaya model pantat ayam sedang duduk menunggu Naru bangun sambil memegang tangannya. Layaknya sang pangeran menunggu sang Putri untuk bangun. Dan tampaknya Sakurapun terkejut melihat pria disamping Naru.

Sakura POV.

Pria itu, seperti aku pernah melihatnya. Eh,, tapi tunggu dulu. Aku memang pernah melihatnya… Ah ya… Dia, dia itu, pria yang slama ini kucari. Aku masih mengingatnya.

Flashback ON. 8 th yang lalu

Aku termenung dibangku taman yang sepi ini, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Yahh,,, sahabatku hari ini pergi ke suna, mengunjungi kakeknya. Meski tidaklah lama, namun Ino-nama sahabatku- pasti akan segera kembali dan menemuiku serta mengajakku bermain lagi ditaman ini. Aku merindukannya. Padahal belumlah genap 24 jam dia pergi. Masih kupandangi sepatuku terayun seirama kakiku yang bergerak. Aku melamun? Aku rasa iya, hingga tak ku sadari ada seseorang didekatku. Yang pertama kulihat adalah sepatu kets hitamnya. Lalu kudongakkan kepalaku. Aku terpana, iris onyx dan rambut raven itu menghipnotis pandanganku. Pipiku memanas, entah mungkin kini memerah. Aku tak tau pasti, yang jelas, pria didepanku ini terkesan, errrr,,, tampan. Ah, tidak, maksudku tampan sekali.

"Mau jus jeruk? Seorang anak kecil memberiku ini sedangkan aku tidak suka manis." Katanya sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu kepadaku. Aku ragu sejenak, dan hanya memandangi kaleng minuman yang dia pegang. Heh, anak kecil katanya? Bukannya dia juga masih kecil?

"Mau tidak? Jika tidak akan kubuang saja." Aku menggeleng. Buru-buru kuambil minuman itu dan segera membukanya agar dia tidak merasa aku tidak suka dengan minuman ini.

"Ne,, boleh kududuk disampingmu?" ya tuhan… dia ingin duduk disampingku? Segera kusudahi minumku dan mengangguk menyetujui keinginannya. Kulirik diapun duduk. Kulitnya begitu putih. Aku rasa itu yang menambah kesan tampan yang melekat kepadanya. Kurasakan pipiku mulai menghangat lagi. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pesonanya? Tidak, aku rasa aku tlah gila. Mana mungkin bocah berumur 7 tahun sepertiku bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Menepis rasa hangat yang semakin menjalar kepipiku. Ya tuhan, jangan sampai aku pingsan didepannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa jus itu tidak enak?" pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, mungkn aneh melihat aku yang geleng-geleng kepala seperti ini.

"iieee,, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau sakit? Kulihat wajahmue memerah." Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang tampan itu. Dan lagi-lagi pipiku menghangat dibuatnya.

"ehh… tidak panas." 'Tentu saja' batinku. 'Aku memerah begini gara-gara kau, baka.'

"Kulihat kau kesepian, apa tidak ada yang menemanimu bermain disini? Kau pasti murid kelas 1 sd." Tebaknya. Sok tau, tapi harus ku akui, itu benar.

"Hai, aku masih kelas 1. Dan kau?" aku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku pada pria ini.

"Aku kakak kelasmu 2 tahun. Kau belum menjwab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau disini sendirian?" kulirik lagi dirinya. Kedua tangannya dia tekuk kebelakang rambutnya. Ya tuhan, rambut model pantat ayamnya terlihat begitu keren dimataku.

"A aku sendiri karena temanku sedang pergi ke Suna bersama kelurganya. Aku tadi sempat mengantarnya kebandara setelah itu aku kemari. Biasanya dia yang menemaniku bermain disini. "

"Oh, jadi kau kesepian?"

"Hu'um… "kuanggukkan kepalaku. Dia msih tetap pada posisinya. Bocah yang pendiam, biasanya anak seumuran dia sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain bola seperti kebanyakan bocah yang berada tak jauh dariku.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore. Perempuan sepertimu tidak baik pulang terlalu malam. Pulanglah, mungkin orang tuamu menghawatirkanmu." Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutku menambah poin ketampanannya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"SASUKE… AYO PULANG…."

"Tunggu sebentar, Aniki." Oh,, jadi namanya Sasuke? Dan pria yang memanggilnya itu adalah kakaknya?

"aku pulang duluan, segeralah pulang. Mungkin ibumu menghawatirkanmu. Jaa ne…" kulihat dia berlari menghampiri anikinya dan melambai kearahku. Dan lagi-lagi,, pipiku menghangat.

Masih kupandangi kaleng minuman yang diberikan pria bernama Sasuke itu. Isinya masih ada, namun aku tidak akan membuang kaleng ini. Aku tersenyum. Tak terasa langit sudah mulai berubah senja. Ah ya, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi benar. Aku harus pulang. Well,,,, Sasuke ya, aku akan menunggu kita bertemu lagi. Dan namamu akan kuingat.

Flashback OFF

Hingga saat ini pun aku masih menunggu Sasuke, pria yang menjadi cinta pertamaku dulu. Dan sekarang, dia didepanku. Dan, hey,,,, kenapa dia menunggu Naru yang sedang terlelap? Dan beberapa pertanyaan pun hinggap diotakku.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan melihat tangan sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Naru, apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka hingga sasuke terlihat begitu cemas dengan kondisi Naru?

Sakura End POV.

Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Naru yang dingin. Naru masihlah belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sasuke mulai cemas, Dobe-nya yang terlihat hyperactive ini terlihat begitu lemah. Pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Sasuke saat ini hanya satu, siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan ini pada Dobe-chan nya. Sasuke tersentak, sepertinya ada yang datang. Dan ketika Sasuke menoleh, didapatinya 2 orang berbeda gender memasuki UKS dan berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"aku Gaara, teman Naru. Kau pasti sudah tau siapa aku kan? Dan, kau pasti orang yang menelpon tadi bukan?" Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di bangku seberang Sasuke duduk.

"Hn," kata ambigu Sasuke keluar, dia sedang tidak mood saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengembalikan hp Naru yang ada padaku. Dia tadi tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ketika pingsan."kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan hp flip Naru kepada Sasuke.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Naru." Sasuke melayangkan perintah muntlaknya kepada Gaara sambil memandangnya intens.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan ketika kami akan berangkat makan bekal saat makan siang." Gaara berbohong setengah. Tidak mungkin untuknya menjawab jujur, jika saat ini Sakura kikni ada dibelakang Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kursi sebelahnya bermaksud duduk disamping Gaara. Bisa-bisa sakura curiga dan tau jika tadi dirinya dan Naru menguping pembicaraannya dan Sasori.

"Engggghhhhhh." Naru menggeliat, sepertinya dia mulai sadar.

Naru POV.

"Engggghhhhhh." Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kulihat sekeliling ku, ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Ah, aku rasa aku di ruang UKS. Apa Gaara yang membawaku kesini?

Kutatap sekeliling, aku terkejut, ada Gaara, Teme-sensei, dan,, seseorang yang saat ini tak ingin kutemui, Sakura. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sebal kepadanya. Dia yang kuanggap sahabatku ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menyangkut hatiku. Dan aku tak terima itu.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Teme-senpai. Kulihat raut wajahnya yang cemas. Apa dia menghawatirkanku? Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya firasatku.

"ne,, Teme-sensei, kau menghawatirkanku ea?" dan, pletakk.. "aw" aku meringis, tega-teganya Teme-sensei ini menjitak kepalaku yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan ini.

"Dobe-no-baka. Apa kau tidak bisa menghormati Senseimu ini. Sudah baik aku kesini saat mendengar kabar kau pingsan. Dobe." Sasuke sedekap dan memalingkan mukanya. Aku hanya nyengir merasa tak berdosa. Sejenak kulupakan masalah tadi yang menjadi beban fikiranku.

"Sensei?" sakura mengernyit. Kulihat dia sedikit bingung atas perkataanku tadi yang menyebut Teme dengan embel-embel Sensei.

"Dia adalah sensei yang selalu memberikanku ceramah dan mengajariku matematika yang sering kuceritakan padamu, Sakura." Aku menjawab dengan nada yang kubuat senormal mungkin. Padahal aku sekali mencekiknya dan membuatnya mengaku siapa pacar Sasori yang satunya. Arggggghhhh, memikirkan itu kembali membuat hatiku sakit… Tapi aku harus bersikap biasa saja. Aku tak mau dia curiga dan tau kalau aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Sasori. Hemf, memikirkannya semakin membuat hatku jengkel kepada 'MANTAN' orang yang kuerpcayai ini. Catat itu. M-A-N-T-A-N O-R-A-N-G Y-A-N-G K-U-P-E-R-C-A-Y-A-I. orang yang tega menyalah gunakan kpercayaanku padanya.

"ne, Gaara, apa tidak ada sensei yang mengajar, makanya kalian berdua datang kesini?" kulihat sekilas raut wajah Gaara. Kurasa dia juga tidak suka kepada Sakura, wajahnya terlalu jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan itu.

"hn, sensei sedang ada rapat, bahkan dr. Sizune pun juga ikut rapat." Ucap Gaara.

"Pantas saja, jika tidak rapat pastilah kalian tidak ada disini." Cibirku. Aku cemberut. Bersedekap dan memalingkan muka pura-pura sebal dengan mereka.

Bletakkkk, "Ittai…." Aku meringis, sekali lagi Teme-Sensei menjitakku. Apa otakku ini tidak akan bertambah bodoh jika terus-terusan dijitak seperti ini? Dasar Teme. Awas… tunggulah lah pembalasanku.

"Dobe,,, memangnya aku sama seperti mereka yang kesini hanya karena para Sensei sedang rapat ha?" Teme-Sensei mendeathglare ku. Akupun membalasnya. Gaara yang melihat kami hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya dia sudah maklum. Pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naru bukanlah sesuatu yang langka lagi dimatanya.

Naru End POV.

'Apa Sasuke masih mengingatku?'inner Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura menyendu, dia berharap orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu mengingatnya. Dia tak menyangka jika orang yang sering diceritakan Naru sebagai orang yang menyebalkan ternyata adalah cinta pertama yang selalu ia cari dan ia nanti. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih mencintainya, berharap sasuke akan menemuinya kembali dan menjalin kisah cinta dengannya. Namun, melihat keakraban keduanya, membuat Sakura merasa bahwa tak ada lagi peluang untuknya.

'mungkin sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku, tapi aku tak kan diam saja. Akan kutaklukkan Sasuke-kun dengan cara apapun.' Batin Sakura. Diam-diam dia menyeringai melihat pertengkaran kecil Naru dan Sasuke. Gaara yang mengetahui gelagat Sakura hanya memandang menyelidik. Merasakan aura tak bersahabat darinya.

"Ano,, Sasuke-senpai. Apakah anda yang mengantar Naru pulang?" Gaara mencoba menengahi pertengkaran kecil NaruSasu.

"HN". Sasuke bersedekap dan tak menjawab dengan kata lain selain 2 huruf ambigu itu. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya ber-sweatdrop ria. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia kembali kekelas dan mengambilkan tas Naru.

"Senpai, Naru-chan, aku akan ke kelas dan mengambilkan tas mu." Ucap Gaara sambil beranjak meninggalkan pasangan nista(?) tersebut. Mau tak mau Sakura pun mengikuti Gaara. Dia tak mau menjadi pengganggu dianta Sasuke dan Naru. Meski itu membuatnya terluka, tapi akan lebih terluka lagi jika dia terus disitu dan menyaksikan keakraban mereka berdua.

"Ne, Teme-Senpai, aku mohon kau jangan katakana hal ini pada orangtua ku. Aku yakin mereka kawatir jika mendengar aku kesini dan menunda pekerjaan mereka. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban untuk mereka." Naru menundukkan wajah dan menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke menatap iba Naru. Namun sesaat kemudian berubah menyeringai.

"Tentu, tapi dengan syarat." Seringai Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk Naru merinding. Sepertinya Naru mencium gelagat yang tidak mengenakkan dari seringaian Sasuke itu. "Kau karus menemaniku ke café da mentraktirku malam minggu ini. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan atau jika tidak, akan ku pastikan orang tuamu tau setelah ini juga."lanjut Sasuke yang masih menyeringai senang. Dan, jlebbbbbb….. tebakan Naru tidak meleset sama sekali. Dengan pelan dia mengangguk. Menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. 'lebih baik cari aman.' Innernya.

XXXXXXXX

11.30 pm, kediaman Naru.

Naru gelisah, dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Fikirannya masih melayang tentang kejadian di atap siang tadi. Dia tak habis fikir, kenapa Sasori tega mendukannya dengan gadis yang tidak diketahuinya. Padahal, dulu Sasorilah yang mengejar-ngejar Naru. Setelah dia terima Sasori, ternyata Sasori telah memiliki orang lain. Dan untuk sahabatnya, Sakura. Naru juga heran, mengapa dia mengetahui hal ini sedang dia tidak mengatakan ini padanya?

"argggggg… Aku pusing,,," Naru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Sepertinya dia tak sanggup berfikir tenang saat ini. Ingin sekali dia berteriak, tapi mengingat ini sudah larut malam, dia urungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih mengambil cokelat hangat untuk menemani tidurnya.

Setelah mnangambil cokelat panasnya di dapur, naru melangkah menuju kamarnya, rasa penasaran menyeruak dihatinya ketika melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka. Dia heran, mengapa sudah jam segini Sasuke tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Naru menjulurkan kepalanya dan melirik kedalam kamar Sasuke, dia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar. Tak didapatinya Sasuke.

Plukkkk….. seseorang menepuk pundak Naru dan membuatnya terlonjak seketika. Untung saja dia tidak pingsan atau menumpahkan cokelat hangatnya seketika. Ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, muncul urat-urat didahinya menandakan dirinya sedang kesal.

"kenapa malam-malam begini kau masih berkeliaran, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. Yang tanpa rasa bersalah telah membuat Naru terlonjak kaget.

"Teme…. ,kenapa kau mengagetkanku?"Ucap (atau lebih tepatnya teriak) Naru kepada Sasuke.

"hn" teriakan Naru sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Naru yang kesal kepadanya.

"kau mau berdiri disitu saja dan kututup pintunya, atau ikut masuk kedalam bersamaku dan menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku." Sejenak Naru terdiam. 'Ah, munkin menceritakannya kepada Teme-senpai tidak masalah.' Fikirnya. Naru pun ikut masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Dia mengambil tempat diranjang Sasuke dan duduk menghadap Sasuke. Perlahan dia mulai menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya tadi di sekolah. Sasuke yang mendengarkannya tanpa diketahui mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak menyangka, jika ada orang yang dengan beraninya menyakiti orang yang begitu ia sayangi kini. Tangan Sasuke reflex menghapus air mata Naru yang terjatuh. Hatinya sakit, lebih sakit dari Naru karena dia menyaksikan dengan matanya, Naru menangis, padahal yang selama ini dia tahu, Naru bukan orang yang bisa sembarangan menangis. Pastilah hal itu sangat menyakitinya.

"ne, Naru. Kau mau mendengarkan saranku?" tangan Sasuke meraih dagu naru dan mengarahkan wajah Naru menatap wajah Sasuke.

"aku….

TBC

Gimana minna? Apakah alurnya berantakan atau kata-katanya banyak yang kursng sesuai? Gomenne,,, ini dibuat dengan terburu-buru mengingat waktu yang sedikit dan banyak yan review agar c4 lanjut.

Nah,,,,, sudah agak panjang kan? Gomen, setidaknya bisa update secepat mungkin. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, jika chap x panjang, tentu lebih lama update bukan? Dan jika cepat pun, pastilah hasilnya tidak maksimal…

Dan untuk akhir kata… Review, follow n favorite kalian para reader akan selalu author tunggu…..

Amakuza ryuu


	6. Chapter 6

The day you went away

Chapter 6.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasufemnaru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebelumnya …..

"ne, Naru. Kau mau mendengarkan saranku?" tangan Sasuke meraih dagu naru dan mengarahkan wajah Naru menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku….

xxxxxxx

"Aku… Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Suke-kun?" Sasuke mengernyit heran, namun perlahan wajahnya tersenyum. "Tentu." Sasuke lega, setidaknya ada panggilan lain yang tidak seburuk Teme-Dobenya. "ya…..Aku mau, aku mau mendengarkan saranmu, Suke-kun." Lanjut Naru. Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Mungkin sudah saatnya Naru membalas cintanya.

"Kau tau, Naru. Mungkin pacarmu akan menyesal seumur hidup jika dia melepaskanmu. Dan aku berani menjamin itu." Sasuke mengelus rambut panjang Naru, menyalurkkan kasih sayang yang slama ini dia pendam dan berharap Naru mengerti.

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

"karena kau itu pribadi yang hangat, ibarat peribahasa, kau itu secerah mentari, mampu menghangatkan sekitarmu." Naru terpana, tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Perlahan naru merasa wajah Sasuke mendekat, hingga dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke dan entah kenapa, dadanya berdenar-debar tak menentu. Kedua daging tak bertulang itu tlah saling menempel, menciptakan sensasi lembut dan hangat secara bersamaan. Perlahan Sasuke mulai melumat bibir merah Naru, sedang Naru terlihat hanya menikmatinya. -stop- ini masih rate T.

Naru yang mulai sadar mendorong dada bidang milik sasuke. Tanpa sadar dia dia mengguman. "first kiss ku." Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar gumaman Naru yang terbilang cukup pelan tersebut. Naru beranjak mencoba melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di ranjangnya, hatinya berkecamuk tentang hal yang tadi ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

Grepp… gerakan Naru terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknnya dan mengusap rambut Naru. "Maaf,,, aku terbawa suasana. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu lama terluka. Ingatlah, masih ada aku disini. Dan aku,,, menyayangimu." Bisik Sasuke. Deg… pernyataan cinta tak langsung dari Sasuke membuat Naru merona. Dadanya berdegup semakin kencang, tanpa dia sadari tangannya membalas memeluk Sasuke. Hangat dan menenangkan, itulah yang ada difikirannya saat ini. Dan mungkin, jika ia boleh meminta lebih, dia ingin begini terus lebih lama lagi.

"Kumohon, jangan membenciku setelah ini" bisik Sasuke. Sedang Naru semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik sasuke. Ia masih ingin begini terus.

Sasuke yang merasa aneh karena tubuh Naru perlahan-lahan mulai lemas, langsung melihat wajahnya. Dan ternyata, Naru terlelap di pelukannya. Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar ditelinganya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan mulai mnggendong naru ala pengantin dan membawa Naru ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin menyentuh Naru lebih dari ini sekarang. Dihati kecilnya dia ingin, tapi tentulah bukan sekarang.

Sesuke yang telah membawa Naru kekamarnya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naru. Dia tidak ingin Naru kedinginan. Dipandanginya wajah polos Naru. Mengecup dahinya perlahan dan menyentuh bibir Naru yang ia lumat tadi. "Ciuman pertama? Eh?"Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Untunglah dia yang pertama mendapatkan ciuman pertama Naru. "Oyasumi, Naru-hime." Gumamnya dan mulai meninggalkan Naru yang terlelap.

Sementara itu ditempat lain…

Sakura memeluk kaleng minuman pemberian Sasuke sambil meringkuk di ranjangnya. Dia tak habis fikir, ternyata orang yang selama ini dia cari sangatlah dekat, tak jauh-jauh dari dirinya. Matanya belumlah terpejam di malam yang kian larut ini. Fikirannya sedari tadi masihlah tertuju tentang bagaimana cara mendekati Sasuke. Tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

'Eh iya, bukankah Sasuke itu guru private matematika Naru? Apa aku harus pura-pura minta tolong untuk diajari juga oleh Sasuke? Ya,, ini mungkin bisa dijadikan alas an yang masuk akal.. Mengingat sebentar lagi ujian, tentulah Naru tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya. Kalaupun Sasuke menolak, bukankah Naru masih bisa membujuknya… yah… besok aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Naru. Hahhhhhhhhhhh…. Naru,, bagaimana bisa kau sebegitu dekat dengan cinta pertamaku ini?'batin Sakura. Sesaat dia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Senang akan rencana yang telah ia fikirkan dan tinggal menjalankannya esok hari.

Malam semakin larut dan Sakura pun terlelap dengan kaleng using digenggamannya. Dia ingin memimpikan Sasuke, seorang Sasuke yang telah ia temui tadi siang. Sasuke yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, sekaligus orang yang ia ingin dapatkan apapun caranya. Yah,, APAPUN. Terdengar egois memang, tapi cinta tlah membutakannya.

Esoknya…..

Naru beranjak turun dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju ruang makan. Ia terkejut, tak biasanya Sasuke telah memulai memakan sarapannya tanpa menunggunya seperti ini. Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Naru meliriknya sekilas, menelan tomat kesukaanya dan berucap, "cepatlah, mulai sekarang hingga sampai aku pulang dari sini aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu ke sekolah. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan." Naru mengernyit, pemaksa sekali orang ini. Tidak bisakah dia menerima penjelasannya terlebih dahulu?

"hey,, hey,,, setidaknya beri aku alasan untuk mengiyakan perintahmu itu, Teme-Sensei." Naru bersedekap di depan Sasuke dan memulai aksi cemberutnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum samar, melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naru membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi tembem yang makin imut jika cemberut itu.

"Aku tidak ingin hal kemarin terjadi lagi padamu. Setidaknya dengan aku mengantar dan menjemputmu, kau tidak akan kelelahan lagi jalan kaki ataupun naik bis untuk sampai kesekolahmu itu." Ucap Sasuke. Makannya telah selesai, lalu memandang Naru yang masih berdiri disebelahnya. "duduk dan segeralah makan, aku tak ingin kau terlambat." Lanjutnya.

Naru yang menyerah akhirnya menuruti perintah Sasuke dan mulai menyantap hidangan didepannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, dia bersyukur Naru bersikap seperti biasanya. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Sasuke ingin 'mencicipi' bibir lembut Naru. Tapi ia tak ingin Naru berubah sikap hanya karena dia sering memaksakan keinginannya itu. Dia sadar, masih belum saatnya dia memiliki Naru seutuhnya. Dan ia akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

"ne, Teme-Sensei…"

"cukup Suke-kun seperti apa yang kau pinta semalam." Potong Sasuke.

"Baiklah… baiklah,,,, Diralat ucapanku tadi. Ne, Suke-kun. Menurutmu, apa lagu yang bagus untuk kunyanyikan saat ada classmeeting disekolah lusa? Aku bingung." Ucap Naru sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"kau ikut lomba menyanyi?" Sasuke mngernyit. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Naru ikut lomba menyanyi? Hell no. 'oh my god… setan apa yang merasuki Naru hingga ia ikut lomba itu?' batin Sasuke OOC. "kau kesambet?" lanjut Sasuke.

"tentu saja tidak. Ayolah, ini permintaan ketua kelas centil yang seenak jidat lebarnya menunjukku untuk ikut. Jika aku menang, aku harus membawakannya bekal sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah menunjukku untuk ikut. Dan jika aku kalah….." Naru menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai melanjutkan curhat paginya." Aku disuruh mencium Seiran kohai ku yang teramat sangat culun itu didepan kelas." Naru menundukkan wajahnya, sedang Sasuke yang sedang minum tertohok begitu saja mendengar cerita Naru. Matanya menatap horror, bagaimana tidak? Seenak jidat lebarnya saja dia memberikan Naru taruhan semacam itu.

"kalau kau ingin menang, sebaiknya kau mencari lagu yang pas dengan suasana hatimu dan bawakan dengan menghayatinya. Seolah lagu itu ungkapan isi hatimu. Dengan begitu, lagu yang didengar akan terasa lebih meresap dan 'hidup'."ucap Sasuke. Seolah mendapat Oase di padang pasir, mata Naru berbinar, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa memberinya saran seperti itu. 'saran yang patut dicoba.' Fikirnya.

Selesai makan mereka berdua berangkat menuju sekolah, Sasuke yang hanya mengantar Naru hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dengan atasan kaos oblong dibalut kemeja pendek yang memberikan kesan 'cool' yang semakin nampak didirinya. (seperti pakaian Sasuke di Naruto movie Road To Ninja, namun tanpa kalung). Sontak kehadiran Sasuke membuat siswi-siswi berteriak histeris. Bahkan ada yang sampai mimisan pingsan (apa terlalu berlebihan?).

"ne,,, Teme-Sensei, cepatlah pulang jika tidak ingin kau diserbu mereka.." ucap Naru. Sasuke menatap horror pemandangan didepannya. Dia tak menyangka sama sekali jika keadaannya lebih parah dari keadaan dia masih disini dulu. Sasuke mengangguk, biar bagaimanapun juga dia masih ingin selamat dan pulang dengan sempurna tamapa ada yang tergores sedikitpun. Buru-buru dia melajukan motornya dan meninggalkan KJHS.

Naru yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tak menyangka jika kehadiran Sasuke disekolahnya membawa pengaruh yang begitu besar dan mencolok seperti ini.

"Naru-chan…." Seseorang memanggil Naru dan Narupun menengok kebelakang, dia memutar matanya bosan, ketika melihat yang memangggilnya ternyata Sakura. Orang yang tak ingin dia temui saat ini…

"ne,,,, Naru,, tumben kau diantar Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menenpel ke Naru, mencoba mengintimidasinya dan mulai merencanakan apa yang telah dia fikirkan semalam. Sedang Naru memutar matanya bosan, seakan dia eneg dengan sikap Sakura saat ini. 'Eh,,, tapi tunggu,,, kenapa Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel –kun?' inner Naru.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naru mengrnyit, bagaimana Sakura bisa senekat itu?

Yang ditanya hanya cengar cengir merasa tak berdosa dan tak aneh dengan apa yang dia katakan. "ne, Naru-chan. Akan aku ceritakan nanti ketika jam istirahat tiba ya?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Namun yang ada dibenaknya adalah sebuah tanda Tanya besar tentang apa yang akan dibertahukan oleh Sakura nanti.

'Ah, mungkin nanti juga akan kucoba untuk menanyakan tentang Sasori kepadanya nanti.' Batin Naru.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Keduanya saling terdiam dan masing-masing sibuk dengan fikirannya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya nanti jika saling menceritakan masalah masing-masing. Melihat keduanya memiliki masalah yang bertolak belakang. Yang satu dengan cinta pertama yang belum dimiliki, yang satu dengan pacarnya yang sebentar lagi 'mungkin' akan dilepaskan. Dan,,,,, hanya tuhan dan authorlah yang tau. Muehehehehhehehe….

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam istirahat….

Naru meregangkan ototnya, dikarenakan seminggu lagi mereka akan melaksanakan UAS, dengan seenak jidak para Sensei itu memberi mereka setumpuk soal dengan dalih sebagai latihan untuk mereka. Ironis memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Seseorang berambut merah menghampiri meja Naru. Sedang Naru sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Naru-chan,,,,,, mau keatap bersamaku?" Naru mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tak menyangka jika Sasori menghampirinya ditempat duduknya. Biasanya Sasori cukup memanggilnya lewat pintu.

Naru tersenyum, entah kenapa rasa benci itu mendadak hilang saat munculnya Sasori dihadapannya. Entah karena pesona sang Akasuna no Sasori yang terlalu memikat, atau memang Naru yang terpesona akan Sasori(?). Entahlah, yang jelas Naru begitu menurut akan perintah yang diberikan pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face tersebut.

Sasori berjalan keatap didampingi Naru, sambil berjalan mereka terus berbincang (sebenarnya hanya Naru yang bercerita dan Sasori hanya menanggapi) tak ada rasa sedih sama sekali diwajah Naru, hanya rona bahagia. Dan Sasori tersenyum sangat manis, tak ayal, itu membuat pipi Naru merona.

Sesampainya diatap, Naru memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangannya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa dan membelai rambut pirangnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum miris, tak tega rasanya jika mengatakan dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naru.

Sasori POV.

'melihat wajah Naru yang damai, aku tak tega untuk memberikan keputusan menyakitkan ini. Aku menyayangi Naru, namun aku lebih mencintai dia. Argggghhhhh, bagaimana ini? Kapan aku harus mengatakan keputusan menyakitkan ini.' Batinku.

Aku mengikuti gerakan Naru, merentangkan tangan, memejamkan mata, dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Rasanya damai, aku bahkan belum pernah mencoba cara ini. Yah….. mungkin jika kepalaku penat akan mencobanya lain kali. Mungkin ini yang dilakukan Naru ketika hatinya penat hingga seperti tak pernah kulihat wajahnya murung atau sedih. Kulirik dia dengan ekor mataku hingga kutangkap posisinya yang masih menikmati hembusan angin. Dia tersenyum, seperti orang yang menemukan kedamaian. Tak terasa bibirku mengikutinya, mengukir senyum meski tipis. Dia cerah, seperti matahari. Dan aku suka itu, bukan karena warna rambutnya yang cerah seperti matahari dan matanya sebiru langit yang cerah, bukan, sekali lagi bukanlah itu. Namun hadirnya, hadirnya yang menenangkan dan,,, mencerahkan hatiku.

Entahlah, entah apa yang terjadi jika dia pergi dari sisiku, tapi keputusanku sudah, aku akan tetap memilih Natsumi, pacarku yang lain, orang yang lebih dulu mengisi hatiku. Dan,,,,,,, orang yang menjadi pacarku sebelum Naru, Naru,,, gomen ne,,,, gomenasai… cepat atau lambat hatimu pasti akan terluka, dan aku tak sanggup melihat air matamu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois. Maaf…..

Sasori End POV.

Naru yang sudah mulai membuka matanya dari 'aktifitasnya' tadi melirik Sasori. Entah mengapa dia merasa Sasori seperti melamun. Atau memang beneran melamun? Sudahlah….

"ne,, Sasori-kun,,, sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah ea? Hingga terlihat seperti orang yang banyak fikiran seperti itu?" Naru bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat imut hingga wajah Sasori terlihat sedikit bersemu merah. Namun pengendalian emosinya benar-benar baik. Dia hanya tersenyum kearah Naru dan sontak membalikkan keadaan, berganti wajah Naru bersemu merah karenanya.

"kau tau, Naru,,,,, Kau itu matahariku, jadi, janganlah kau merasa sedih apaun yang terjadi, karena jika kau sedih, matahari yang bersinar cerah akan mendung, hingga rintik hujan kan datang setelahnya." Blush… wajah Naru bertambah merah dengan rayuan gombal ala Sasori…. Naru hanya bisa manundukkan wajahnya, malu dan terpesona akan Sasori, dia tidak tau, bahwa Sasori adalah ular berbisa yang siap menikam hatinya dengan kenyataan, dia duakannya.

Tak terasa bel telah berbunyi. Waktu yang telah mereka berdua nikmati serasa singkat dan terlewati begitu saja. Sasori melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut tatkala mengantar Naru menuju kelasnya. Sepasang mata menatap tajam, seolah tak menginginkan hal itu, sepasang mata nyalang milik gadis berambut bubble gum, Haruno Sakura.

Sesampainya Naru ditempat duduknya, Sakura menghampirinya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki gadis pink itu, hingga dia cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya hingga tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

"ne,, Gaara. Boleh aku pinjam tempat dudukmu? Aku ingin ngobrol tentang beberapa hal dengan Naru, dan kuharap kau tak keberatan…."kata Sakura. Gaara melirik Naru, seolah meminta izin kepada teman sebangkunya itu. Naru mengangguk. Mengizinkan Gaara pergi dan digantikan Sakura.

"em,,,, boleh aku berbicara sebentar dengan mu Naru?" Naru mengangguk, memberikan izin kepada Sakura untuk bercerita. "Yang pertama,, kenapa kau melupakan janji kita? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." Lanjutnya. Naru menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakininya tidaklah gatal sama sekali. Kemudian tersenyum canggung kearah Sakura.

"gomen ne, Sakura. Tadi Sasori mengajakku begitu saja untuk keatap. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memakan bekalku yang masih didalam tas ini."

"ya, ya, ya… aku mengerti. Ne, Naru. Aku ingin menceritakan yang tadi. Tentang Sasuke-kun." Naru mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, seolah jiwa Sasuke merasuk begitu saja mengendalikan amarahnya. Banyak pemikiran yang muncul di hati Naru, dan salah satunya adalah mengapa Sakura terlihat seperti sangat mengenal Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke seakan tidak peduli padanya. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan? Mengapa aku bisa kenal Sasuke-kun?" Naru mengangguk. Namun tak bersuara sama sekali.

"akan kuceritakan…." Ucap Sakura.

Flashback ON. 8 th yang lalu

Sakura POV

Aku termenung dibangku taman yang sepi ini, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Yahh,,, sahabatku hari ini pergi ke suna, mengunjungi kakeknya. Meski tidaklah lama, namun Ino-nama sahabatku- pasti akan segera kembali dan menemuiku serta mengajakku bermain lagi ditaman ini. Aku merindukannya. Padahal belumlah genap 24 jam dia pergi. Masih kupandangi sepatuku terayun seirama kakiku yang bergerak. Aku melamun? Aku rasa iya, hingga tak ku sadari ada seseorang didekatku. Yang pertama kulihat adalah sepatu kets hitamnya. Lalu kudongakkan kepalaku. Aku terpana, iris onyx dan rambut raven itu menghipnotis pandanganku. Pipiku memanas, entah mungkin kini memerah. Aku tak tau pasti, yang jelas, pria didepanku ini terkesan, errrr,,, tampan. Ah, tidak, maksudku tampan sekali.

"Mau jus jeruk? Seorang anak kecil memberiku ini sedangkan aku tidak suka manis." Katanya sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu kepadaku. Aku ragu sejenak, dan hanya memandangi kaleng minuman yang dia pegang. Heh, anak kecil katanya? Bukannya dia juga masih kecil?

"Mau tidak? Jika tidak akan kubuang saja." Aku menggeleng. Buru-buru kuambil minuman itu dan segera membukanya agar dia tidak merasa aku tidak suka dengan minuman ini.

"Ne,, boleh kududuk disampingmu?" ya tuhan… dia ingin duduk disampingku? Segera kusudahi minumku dan mengangguk menyetujui keinginannya. Kulirik diapun duduk. Kulitnya begitu putih. Aku rasa itu yang menambah kesan tampan yang melekat kepadanya. Kurasakan pipiku mulai menghangat lagi. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pesonanya? Tidak, aku rasa aku tlah gila. Mana mungkin bocah berumur 7 tahun sepertiku bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Menepis rasa hangat yang semakin menjalar kepipiku. Ya tuhan, jangan sampai aku pingsan didepannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa jus itu tidak enak?" pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, mungkn aneh melihat aku yang geleng-geleng kepala seperti ini.

"iieee,, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau sakit? Kulihat wajahmue memerah." Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang tampan itu. Dan lagi-lagi pipiku menghangat dibuatnya.

"ehh… tidak panas." 'Tentu saja' batinku. 'Aku memerah begini gara-gara kau, baka.'

"Kulihat kau kesepian, apa tidak ada yang menemanimu bermain disini? Kau pasti murid kelas 1 sd." Tebaknya. Sok tau, tapi harus ku akui, itu benar.

"Hai, aku masih kelas 1. Dan kau?" aku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku pada pria ini.

"Aku kakak kelasmu 2 tahun. Kau belum menjwab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau disini sendirian?" kulirik lagi dirinya. Kedua tangannya dia tekuk kebelakang rambutnya. Ya tuhan, rambut model pantat ayamnya terlihat begitu keren dimataku.

"A aku sendiri karena temanku sedang pergi ke Suna bersama kelurganya. Aku tadi sempat mengantarnya kebandara setelah itu aku kemari. Biasanya dia yang menemaniku bermain disini. "

"Oh, jadi kau kesepian?"

"Hu'um… "kuanggukkan kepalaku. Dia msih tetap pada posisinya. Bocah yang pendiam, biasanya anak seumuran dia sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain bola seperti kebanyakan bocah yang berada tak jauh dariku.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore. Perempuan sepertimu tidak baik pulang terlalu malam. Pulanglah, mungkin orang tuamu menghawatirkanmu." Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutku menambah poin ketampanannya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"SASUKE… AYO PULANG…."

"Tunggu sebentar, Aniki." Oh,, jadi namanya Sasuke? Dan pria yang memanggilnya itu adalah kakaknya?

"aku pulang duluan, segeralah pulang. Mungkin ibumu menghawatirkanmu. Jaa ne…" kulihat dia berlari menghampiri anikinya dan melambai kearahku. Dan lagi-lagi,, pipiku menghangat.

Masih kupandangi kaleng minuman yang diberikan pria bernama Sasuke itu. Isinya masih ada, namun aku tidak akan membuang kaleng ini. Aku tersenyum. Tak terasa langit sudah mulai berubah senja. Ah ya, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi benar. Aku harus pulang. Well,,,, Sasuke ya, aku akan menunggu kita bertemu lagi. Dan namamu akan kuingat.

Flashback OFF

"kau mngerti kan Naru? Mungkin dengan ceritaku tadi kau akan mengerti, bahwa aku sangatlah mencintai Sasuke-kun. Dia cinta pertamaku. Dan,,, sebagai sahabat, maukah kau membantuku?" Aku melanjarkan jurus puppy-eyes-no-jutsu. Aku tau kelemahan Naru, dia sama sekali tidak tegaan kepada sahabatnya, termasuk aku. Dan kuyakin dia akan menyetujuinya. Naru terlihat pasrah. Dan mengangguk lemas begitu saja. Yes! Rencana pertamaku berhasil.

Sakura End POV.

"Tapi, Sakura. Bagaimana caranya." Gubrakkkkkkkkkkkk. Sakura terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dia tak habis fikir, sahabatnya terlalu TELMI(TELat MIkir) atau kecepatan otaknya merosot? Buru-buru dia kembali duduk dengan rapi.

"ne,, Naru. Sasuke-kun itu guru private Matematika mu kan?" Naru mengangguk. "Berapa hari sekali dia mengajarimu?" Sakura mentapa NAru dengan tajam. Meminta jawaban secepatnya.

"bi-biasanya dua hari sekali, tapi berhubung ini akan ujian, orang tuaku menyuruhnya setiap hari." Naru gugup, sepertinya dirinya telah terkontaminasi virus gagap Hinata.

"kalau begitu, bukankah aku bisa meminta tolong untuk alasan itu? Aku bisa kerumahmu dan meminta Sasuke mengajariku juga. Dan dengan begitu aku bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun. Tentu boleh kan naru?" mata Sakura berubah cerah dengan effect blink-blink disekitarnya. Naru yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop. 'ter-la-lu' batin Naru.

"baiklah, nanti sore sekitar jam 4 an pergilah kerumahku. Aku yang akan berbicara dengan Teme-Sensei. Aku akan bilang kau juga butuh bimbingan sepertiku. Dan mungkin dia akan mengerti." Naru menghela nafas pasrah. Belajar bersama Sakura bukanlah hal menyenangkan untuknya. Dia tau Sakura seperti apa. Dia pasti akan bertingkah centil kepada Sasuke. 'hah…. Semoga Sasuke tidak tertarik kepada Sakura. Aku tidak mau Sasuke berpacaran dengannya. Orang yang telah menusukku dari belakang dan lebih memilih mendukung Sasori daripada menyelamatkan hatiku dari sakit hati ini.' Batin Naru.

xxx

Bel pertanda sekolah usai telah berbunyi. Hari masih seperti kemarin. Sensei mereka hanya memberikan seabrek soal untuk dikerjakan tanpa menghiraukan desah bosan dari murid mereka. Berkali-kali Naru menghela nafas. Kepalanya sungguh terasa panas setelah diberi hadiah puluhan soal dari Senseinya. Ingin sekali ia protes. Namun itu diurungkannya. Dia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu.

Mata Naru membulat tatkala melihat sesosok orang yang slama ini kenalnya, Sasuke. Atau biasa ia panggil Teme-Sensei, sedang menunggu di depan gerbang. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh nya ditembok dekat gerbang dan dihadiahi tatapan kagum dari setiap siswi yang melewatinya. Bisik-bisik mereka membuat Sasuke risih, beberapa mengumpat karena Naru tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

"Teme-Sensei,,," sapa Naru.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau ini? Kau tidak tau bagaimana teman-temanmu itu memandangku dengan tatapan lapar seolah ingin mencabi-cabikku. Aku bosan menunggumu. Untung saja kau tak kutinggal." Naru takjub, dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang ini. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah. Sasuke seperti itu pastilah karena keadaan hatinya yang sedang sebal saat melihat tatapan teman-temannya. Seolah mereka tidak pernah melihat makhluk setampan Sasuke.

"ayo." Naru tercengang, ucapan Sasuke yang barusan menyadarkan lamunan singkat Naru tentang Sasuke yang berbicara panjang. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke segera mengendarai motor sport nya disusul Naru yang membonceng dibelakangnya. Semua mata tertuju kepada Naru. Sasuke yang mengerti itu langsung tancap gas menuju kediaman Naru.

xxx

Sasuke dan Naru saling bungkam ketika menghadapi hidangan didepan mereka. Makan siang yang hanya dihadiri oleh dua orang berbeda gender itu hanya terdengar suara dentingan sandok dengan piring yang mereka gunakan. Naru bosan, kesunyian seperti ini ukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya.

"ne,, Teme-Sensei…" Naru mulai bosan dengan keadaan segera membuka suara, berharap memecahkan kesunyian saat ini.

"hn." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan santapannya.

"temanku nanti akan ikut belajar bersama kita, dia ingin belajar bersama karena sebentar lagi akan ujian semester. Kau mau mengajarinya juga kan?"

"hn"

"aku anggap itu iya. Dan dia akan datang jam 4 nanti."

"hn" Naru menggembungkan pipinya. Dia sebal karena jawaban atas perkataan panjang lebarnya hanya berupa dua huruf ambigu tak bermakna. Sasuke yang meliriknya hanya tersenyum samar. Entah mengapa, menjadikan Naru ngambek dan menggembungkan pipinya menjadi hal yang menyenankan untuk pangeran es seperti Sasuke.

'hm,,,, tou-san,,, tidak salah kau menjodohkan Naru denganku. Sekarang dia telah menjadi matahari tersendiri dihatiku. Tapi,,, aku belum yakin hati Naru untukku. Mengingat dia sangat mencintai orang yang menyakitinya.' Batin Sasuke.

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? Sudah panjang kan? Sudah panjang kan?

Nah… untuk yang telah me review kemarin,, di chapter ini sedah menjawabnya. Sasori yang selingkuh, dan siapa 'dia' sebenarnya..

Tunggu chapter depan ya….. chapter depan akan berisi konflik antara Sasori-Naru dan Sasuke-Sakura.

Dan… author mohon review, follow n fav nya para readers ea… mohon hargai kerja keras keras author dengan follow n fav nya ea.. sudah author bela-belain begadang ampe jam 3 setiap hari demi ngerjain tugas dan ngelanjutin fanfic ini. So, sekali lagi, author mohon hargai kerja kerasnya dengan review, follow n fav nya… (ceritanya author curhat ne….hehehehehe…..)

Jaa ne…. ^_^

By : amakuza ryuu


	7. Chapter 7

balasan review chap kemarin.

Guest apa cumin perasaan ku atw memang yang suka pair sasunaru or sasufemnaru tidak suka sakura ya? Maaf bukan menghina sakura buat fans x sakura. ^_^ v

Yuichi yapz… makasih udah nunggu ya… ^_^.

Hyull yapz… slalu di usahakan update cepet koqk. Di chap depan Naru bakal tau dia udah ditunangin mha sasuke. Kn emg sakuranya ngejar sasuke mskipun d canon. Untuk sasori… wah,, kayaknya aq harus minta maaf deh,, udh bikin peran antagonis. Hweehehehe. Salam juga Hyull, by Ama-chan. ^_^

Guest santai,,, masih ada konflik sebelum mereka bersatu kok…. N sekali lagi,, pasti slalu di usahakan update kilat buat para reader terhormat. ^_^

Ymd yupz… boleh,, tapi bisa juga panggil ama-chan koqk. Tapi untuk reaksi sakura, nanti ada sendiri chapter x… trims atas dukungannya….^_^

Yamashita Runa sakura bukan ngambil Sasori, hanya saja dia tau jika Sasori selingkuh. Yapz… lanjutkan!... itu pasti. ^_^

Versetta gk da koqk, jikalau pun ada, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih Naru. ^_^

Akbar123 so pasti itu… SasufemNaru always.. ^_^

Minyak tanah huuumb.. selama hayat dikandung badan,,, saya akan lanjutkan!. ^_^

**Yosh….. untuk yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat mereview fic pertama saya,, Arigatou gozaimasita. #bungku-bungkuk…. Review, follow n fav anda berarti untuk saya. ^_^.**

**By : amakuza ryuu**

Langsung aja….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day you went away

Chapter 7.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasufemnaru

xxx

Sebelumnya….

'hm,,,, tou-san,,, tidak salah kau menjodohkan Naru denganku. Sekarang dia telah menjadi matahari tersendiri dihatiku. Tapi,,, aku belum yakin hati Naru untukku. Mengingat dia sangat mencintai orang yang menyakitinya.' Batin Sasuke.

xxxx

Waktu masih menujukkan pukul 15.30, namun Sakura sudah datang kerumah Naru. Setengah jam lebih awal dari perjanjian semula. Sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah orang yang selalu mengutamakan kedisiplinan. Namun, karena ini menyangkut Sasuke, sang cinta pertama, Sakura sebisa mungkin akan mengawalinya. Mau tidak mau mereka pun memulai belajarnya setengah jam lebih awal. Oh Naru, sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih kepada Sakura atas kedatangannya yang awal hingga kau dihadapi soal dari Sasuke lebih awal juga. Mereka pun mengerjakan soalnya dikamar yang Sasuke tempati.

'Dasar gadis pink. Tidak taukah dia jika aku ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak kepalaku yang panas akibat soal disekolah tadi? Kau tidak tau. Teme-sensei sangatlah sadis.' Batin Naru.

'Ck, sial. Ternyata dia tak seramah yang kufikirkan. Baru datang saja aku sudah harus mengerjakan 50 soal begini. Tapi untunglah. Otakku tak separah Naru yang akan kewalahan mengerjakan soal seperti ini. Khukukuku… lihat saja Naru. Akan kupastikan Sasuke-kun menyadariku lebih pintar darimu dan memilih mencintaiku.' Inner Sakura. Jujur, kedekatandan perhatiannya kepada Naru yang dilihatnya ketika di UKS sngatlah cukup untuk membuatnya cemburu kepada Naru. Dan seketika itu pula, Sakura bertekad untuk merebut perhatian Sasuke dari Naru. Apapun itu caranya. Meskipun harus menusuk Naru dari belakang, ia rela. Asal Sasuke bersamanya. Egois memang, tapi itulah cinta yang membutakan.

"Aku akan menunngu kalian mengerjakannya, jika ada yang kesulitan, silahkan tanyakan." Ucap Sasuke. Dia duduk di atas kasur sambil mengotak-atik notebooknya. Membiarkan Sakura dan Naru mengerjakan soal yang dia berikan dilantai. Kejam? Tentu.

"ne, Teme-sensei. Soal ini terlalu sulit untukku. Kau bahkan belum menjelaskannya padaku." Ucap Naru. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan beralih kesamping Naru. Mencoba menjelaskan sedetail mungkin agar Naru mengerti. Sakura menatapnya dengan iri, bagaimanapun juga ia ingin diperhatikan Sasuke lebih dari itu.

Sakura masih memandangi Sasuke dengan diam-diam. Di matanya Sasuke terlihat begitu sempurna. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos hitam press body dan jeans selutut ditambah kulit putih bersih yang menawan, membuat Sakura menengguk ludahnya. 'Aku harus mendapatkan Sasuke.' Kata itulah yang sekarang terngiang-ngiang di benak Sakura.

Sasuke telah selesai mengajari Naru. Dan mulai berkutat dengan kesibukannya yang tadi, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kahdiran Sakura. Sakura yang merasa tidak dianggap mencoba cara lain. Satu cara yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah cara yang tadi dilakukan Naru, yakni meminta Sasuke mengajarinya materi. Namun sebelum Sakura berucap, Naru lebih dulu memotongnya.

"ne,, Teme-sensei. Aku haus, aku akan ke supermarket dekat rumah dulu untuk membeli jus dan beberapa cemilan. Boleh?"

"hn, jangan lama." Wajah Naru berubah cerah dengan jawaban Sasuke. Seketika dia mengangguk dan melesat keluar ruang yang ditempatinya itu. Sedang Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tau maksud Naru. 'pasti Naru ingin terbebas dari soal untuk sementara waktu.' Batinnya.

Sakura yang melihat kesempatan emas didepannya mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia mulai menanyakan soal yang seharusnya dengan mudah ia kerjakan. Sasuke pun mengajarinya, namun Sakura hanya memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, baru kali ini dia langsung bertatap muka sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"kau mengerti?" sasuke menghentikan penjelasannya, Sakura yang tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya pun gelagapan. Buru-buru dia mengerjakan soal yang tadi dia tanyakan.

Sasuke POV.

'dasar, sebenarnya apa maksudnya tadi dengan meminta bantuanku? Soal semudah itu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengerti? Naru yang Dobe pun masih mengerti soal itu.' Batinku.

Hah…. Berdua dikamar ini membuatku risih. Bagaimana mungkin Naru dengan seenak udelnya meninggalkan aku dengan makhluk pink didepanku ini hanya berdua saja. Catat, HANYA BERDUA. Jika itu Naru, tidaklah masalah. Mungkin aku bisa meminta lagi ciuman padanya. Ah.,,, aku pasti sudah ketularan kemesuman Baka-Aniki. Tidak, tidak,,,, aku harus menghidari ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan yang membuatku sangat tidak nyaman ini. Greepp… kulihat gadis pink itu memegang tanganku, mungkin bermaksud menghalangiku beranjak. Sontak aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"kau mau kemana?" ucapnya.

"toilet."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apakah kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali?" aku mengernyit, bicara apa dia?

"tidak" jawabku. Kulhat wajahnya memerah seperti menahan tangis. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

"aku gadis yang kau temui ditaman, delapan tahun yang lalu. Apa kau masih ingat?" suaranya terdengar mulai serak, mungkin benar jika dia menahan tangis. Jika difikir-fikir, aku memang mengingatnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan khusus padanya.

"ya." Kuharap jawaban-jawaban singkatku membuat dia sebal dan berhenti mengejarku. Aku tau dia berusaha mengejarku, dan itu sangat terlihat dari sikapnya.

"yokatta ne,, akhirnya kau mengingatku." Air matanya mulai turun. Sepertinya pertahanannya runtuh. Cengeng,, dia sama sekali tak sekuat Naru. Dan aku benci wanita seperti ini. Bisa saja bukan? Airmatanya hanya air mata buaya, palsu. Airmata yang keluar hanya untuk menakhlukkan lelaki. "slama ini aku mencarimu, berharap menemukanku dan membalas cintaku. Kau tau, Sasuke-kun. Kau cinta pertamaku, dan aku masih mencintaimu hingga saat ini. Sasuke-kun, maukah kau mencintaiku?"sambungnya. aku tertohok mendengar penjelasannya. Dia senekat itu? Tak kusangka.

Aku menatapnya, kulihat dia menghapus airmatanya. "Aku memang mengingatmu, tapi maaf. Sejak hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padamu." Kulihat pegangan tangannya mengendur. Ah, aku tau aku terlalu kasar padanya. Tapi, disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu padanya. Itu sama saja menyulut bom waktu, menyakitinya lebih dalam dengan tidak membalas perasaannya. Hatiku sudah untuk Naru. Dan saat ini hanya dia yang kumau. Bukan yang lain. Dan tidak ada yang lain. Egois bukan? Tapi itulah sisi terburuk cinta. Dan kurasa dia juga faham itu.

Aku meninggalkannya. Mungkin tangisnya tumpah, aku mendengar suara isakan yang semakin keras. Ah, apa peduliku? Kejam? Pasti. Dan aku tau itu. Ini semua demi kebaikannya dan kebaikan kita semua. Termasuk aku dan Naru pastinya.

Sasuke End POV.

Sakura masih menangis dikamar Naru. Tidak dia sangka ternyata Sasuke begitu kejam kepadanya. Sasuke bahkan menolaknya secara mentah-mentah. Sungguh, selama ini dia menginginkan Sasuke akan menyambut cintanya dengan hangat. Berharap Sasuke juga mengatakan bahwa dia mencantainya. Namun impiannya musnah sudah. Semua meleset jauh dari perkiraannya. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepundaknya.

Naru yang baru datang dengan sekantong penuh cemilan dan minuman langsung melesat kekamarnya. Matanya melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sakura menangis. Sedang Sasuke tidak dia jumpai. Dengan perlahan dia dekati Sakura yang masih terisak. Mencoba menenangkan hati sahabatnya. Meski ada rasa jengkel dihatinya, dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat temannya menangis sampai seperti ini. Dan tentulah, hal yang buruk menimpa gadis berambut bubble gum dihadapannya.

'Apa mungkin Teme melakukan sesuatu hal yang menyakiti Sakura?' batin Naru. Didekatinya Sakura, dia peluk badan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu berharap yang dipeluk merasa tenang. Namun sepertinya niat baik Naru ditolak mentah-mentah. Sakura mendorong paksa badan Naru hingga terjungkal.

"Sa-Sakura…."

"UNTUK APA KAU MEMELUKKU HAH? AKU TIDAK BUTUH PELUKANMU ITU GADIS JALANG.." Naru yang mendengar bentakan Sakura hanya mencoba menahan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dia tak menyangka jika Sakura akan bersikap sekasar ini padanya.

"a-aku ha-hanya ingin…"

"KAU INGIN TERTAWA BUKAN? MELIHAT KEADAANKU YANG SEPERTI INI?" Sakura emosi, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Segera dia berlari keluar, tak mempedulikan barangnya yang masih tertinggal dikamar yang mereka tempati untuk belajar tersebut.

Naru terdiam. Hancur sudah bendungan airmata yang susah ia tahan. Airmatanya menetes, merasa tersakiti oleh ulah Sakura tadi. Dia tidak tau hal apa yang menyebabkan tangis temannya itu tumpah. Namun yang terkena imbasnya malah dia.

Sementara itu,…

Sasuke yang berniat kembali kerumah Naru mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya, dia mendapati Sakura berlari sambil menangis. 'apa dia masih menangis gara-gara yang tadi?' batinnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang biasa ia tempati. Langkahnya dipercepat hingga setengah berlari ketika mendengar suara orang terisak. Dia keget, dilihatnya Naru terisak dilantai kamar yang dingin. Dipeluk dan dikecupnya dahi Naru, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan seolah berkata "aku ada disini untukmu". Sedang Naru yang terisak hanya membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Sedikit banyak hal ini membuatnya nyaman.

"apa yang terjadi? Ceritakanlah kepadaku." Hati Sasuke terasa teriris melihat Naru yang seperti ini. Di elusnya rambut pirang Naru yang berada didekapannya.

"Sa-Sakura…. "

"ada apa?"

"di-dia mem-membentakku tadi. Pa-pada hal a-aku tidak tau me-mengapa dia me-menangis." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Batinnya terus-menerus menghujat nama Sakura yang telah membuat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Dia tau, meskipun dari luar Naru terlihat kuat, tapi sungguh, dilubuk hatinya dia adalah pribadi yang lemah. Dibentak adalah hal yang tabu untuk Naru. Mentalnya akan lagsung down ketika dibentak. Itulah mengapa Minato-ayah Naru- sering mewanti-wanti Sasuke agar tidak membentaknya.

"Tenanglah, mungkin dia hanya emosi tadi. Jangan terlalu difirkan, ok?" naru terdian sejenak, lalu mengangguk lemah. Sepertinya ucapan Sasuke tadi menenangkan hatinya. "aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum." Lanjut Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naru yang masih terisak dan berlinang air mata. Diusapnya airmata Naru dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan Naru menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"besok, kutagih janjimu menemaniku ke café." Sasuke menyeringai, sedang Naru hanya menatapnya horror.

XXXXXXX

Esoknya,,,

Naru melangkah menuju kelas dengan langkah gontai, fikirannya masih teringat kejadian kemarin tentang Sakura. Rencananya hari ini dia akan mengembalikan barang milik Sakura yang tertinggal dirumahnya kemarin sekaligus meminta maaf. Meminta maaf meski bukan salahnya. Entah Sakura mau menerima permintaan maafnya atau tidak.

Naru merasa pagi ini adalah pagi tersepi didalam sejarah dia kelas 9 di KJHS. Lama-lama dia ternyata tidak tahan juga. Di acuhkan Sakura selama dia masuk kelas adalah hal yang ganjil. 'Ah, istirahat nanti akan kucoba berbicara padanya.'tekad Naru dalam hati.

Plukkkkkkkkk.

Sebuah kertas yang terlipat jatuh setelah menyentuh dahinya. Tentu saja, ada orang yang sengaja melempar benda itu kearahnya. Dipungutnya kertas yang sudah jatuh kelantai tersebut. Dan bingo! Di dalamnya terdapat tulisan yang berbunyi:

Temui aku di atap saat jam istirahat.

Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.

Sakura

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba! Tepat sekali. Naru senang, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengajak Sakura berbicara.

Di atap, jam istirahat…

Naru berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena harus membantu Shion membawa lembar tugas ke ruang guru lah, dia terlambat menemui Sakura. Dan sesampainya di atap, dia menemukan Sakura dengan posisi menbelakanginya.

"ano,, Sakura. Gomen ne, aku tadi mengantar Shion dulu keruang guru. Jadi aku terlambat menemuimu. Eh ya, ini barang bawaan mu kemarin yang sempat tertinggsl dirumahku." Kata Naru sambil menyodorkan tas berisi barang milik Sakura. Sakura berbalik, lalu mengambil barang yang berada di tangan Naru.

"hm, arigato." Sakura mengambilnya dengan nada dingin. Namun Naru menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Tak peduli apa reaksi Sakura. "Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun!" lanjut Sakura. Dari nada bicaranya tentulah menandakan Sakura sedang sebal.

"a-aku…. Tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Suke-kun."

"bohong….. kau bohong, Naru. Cepat katakan… apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke!" lagi-lagi Sakura membentak Naru. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Naru. Dikengkramnya dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Naru hingga Naru merasa kesakitan. "KATAKAN!" Sakura kalap. Entah setan apa lagi yang menguasai hatinya hingga dia terus membentak Naru tanpa sebab.

"aku dan dia hanya sebatas guru dan murid." Dan lagi-lagi, runtuh juga pertahanan Naru. Airmatanya mengalir, dan dengan segera dia melepaskan tangan Sakura kemudian lari secepat mungkin. Tujuannya hanya satu, taman belakang sekolah tempatnya menyendiri disaat fikirannya kalut seperti ini.

Gaara merasa heran ketika melihat Naru berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah sambil berlinang airmata. Diikutinya langkah Naru, namun dia tak ingin Naru mengetahui kehadirannya….

Naru terduduk di rerumputan taman. Hatinya kalut. Dia kira perbincangannya dengan Sakura akan membuahkan hasil yamg baik. Namun perkiraannya salah, bukan senyum yang dia peroleh, tapi airmata.

Greppp,,,, seseorang memeluknya. Seseorang yang dia kenal. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah bermata hazel menatapnya sendu. Yapz,, dialah Gaara, sahabat yang seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dia rasakan saat ini. "ada apa lagi?" tanyanya. Naru menggeleng. Dia masih belum siap menceritakan hal ini kepada Gaara. "sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Aku akan mendengar ceritamu ketika kau siap menceritakannya. Tenanglah. Aku disini dan sebagai sahabatmu, aku aka nada disisimu."lanjutnya. naru yang mendengar perkataan Gaara hanya mengangguk lemah. Ah, disadari atau tidak, sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu ada disaat-saat tersulit yang dia alami. Yah,, meskipun tidal selalu setiap waktu. Tapi, hal itu sudahlah cukup untuk membuatnya bersemangat dan tersenyum lagi. Dan setidaknya beban perasaannya sedikit berkurang.

XXXXXX

Naru POV.

Kurebahkan diriku dikasur empuk dengan seprai warna orange kesayanganku. Hari ini terasa begitu berat. Tak cukupkah kemarin Sakura membentakku? Hingga saat disekolahpun seperti itu. Hahhhh…. Aku lelah dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu kepadaku. Padahal aku tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi mengapa seolah-olah dia menumpahkan kekesalannya padaku. Entah apa yang kemarin dia bicarakan dengan si Teme itu hingga dia menangis begitu hebatnya. Tapi, mengapa lagi-lagi aku yang kena imbas kemarahannya? Aku tau dia mencintai Teme. Tapi mengapa harus aku yang dia bentak? Kalaupun memang kemarin Teme menolaknya, tidak harus aku kan? Yang menjadi sasarannya? Kenapa tidak sekalian si Teme saja yang dia pukul? Arggggg,,,, pemikiran ini terlalu banyak dan rumit. Untung saja Teme sedang dalam keadaan baik hati, sehingga jadwal belajar kali ini libur. Kalu tidak, mungkin kepalaku sudah mau pecah rasanya.

Cklekkk….

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku, kutengokkan kepalaku, berusaha melihat siapa pelaku pembukaan pintu kamar ini. Dan… taraaaa…. Ternyata makhluk aneh berambut pantat ayam yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Baru saja difikirkan, ternyata orangnya sudah nongol duluan.

"Teme-Sensei,,, bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Beruntung sekarang aku dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Tidak sedang ganti baju. Kau mau aku menjerit ketakutan he?"kataku. ku rubah posisiku hingga terduduk, dan Teme mengahmpiriku lalu duduk disampingku.

"salah sendiri, aku sudah ketuk pintu hingga tanganku pegal. Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyahutiku." Elaknya. Aku hanya menghela nafas, bosan. Alasan macam apa itu? "dan,,, jika aku melihat kau telanjang, kupastikan kau langsung kubekap dan… setelah itu kau akan tau sendiri." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan seringai mesumnya. Aku bergidik ngeri, hanya perasaanku atau memang dia bertambah hentai akhir-akhir ini?

Dukk,,,,, kulayangkan tinju ku ke atas kepalanya. Dia mengaduh dan menujukkan mimic wajah kesakitan. Aku tersenyum. "hentai,,,," kataku. Dan kulihat dia hanya bersungut saja sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan 'lembutku'.

"Jangan lupa, mala mini janjimu harus kau tepati." Ya tuhan,,,, dia mengingatkanyya lagi.

"tentu saja, kau fikir aku akan lupa?"

"ea, siapa tau?"

Aku bersungut. Tega sekali dia? Bukankah kalimatnya itu sama saja mengataiku pikun? Pelupa? Dan sebangsanya?

"kalau kau mau, kita berangkat sore ini jam 4. Kit jalan-jalan dulu ketaman. Kutraktir kau es krim." Lanjut Sasuke. Bibirku yang semula bersungut langsung berubah cerah. Es krim, makanan kesukaanku dan dia akan mentraktirnya? Ssungguh, aku bahagia mendengarnya. Saking bahagianya, langsung saja kupeluk erak tubuh Sasuke yang berada dihadapanku ini.

"he…. Hehak,,,, hohe. (hey,,, Sesak,,, Dobe)" ucap Sasuke dengan terbata. Apa mungkin aku terlalu erat memeluknya? Sontak kulepaskan pelukanku dan mendapatkan cubitan dipipi tembemku ini. Aku meringis, dan dia hanya menyeringai. "ini hukuman karena kau memelukku dengan erat, tidak dengan pelukan mesra." Lanjutnya. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang kali ini menyeringai mesum lagi. Sedang aku susah payah menahan kesakitan dipipiku. Percuma membalas omongannya, yang ada hanya cubitan ini semakin erat.

Perlahan cubitanhnya mengendur, dan aku bisa bernafas lega. Dan tiba-tiba… cup! Dia menciumku lagi! Namun kurasakan ciuman itu hangat, hanya menempel, dan tidak ada lumatan-lumatan. Ya tuhan, mengapa baru kusadari jika bibirnya sangat amat lembut dan….. errr…. Terasa lebih manis? Arggg… bahkan Sasori saja masih belum pernah menciumku seperti ini. Tapi mengapa kubiarkan dia menciumku? Sepertinya aku telah gila olehnya.

Setelah sadar dari gejolak hatiku, aku mendorongnya dan melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku masih terdiam. Dan diapun begitu. Kupandang wajahnya, dia tersenyum meski samar dan beranjak keluar.

"Ingat, jam 4 nanti dan kau harus sudah siap di jam itu." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintuku, meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam dan terpaku akibat ciumannya tadi….

Aku mengacak-acak rambut frustasi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seperti ini hanya karena dia menciumku? Arggg…. OMG…. Aku bisa gila jika setiap hari seperti ini.

Naru End POV.

Sasuke yang masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Naru hanya tersenyum mengintip tingkah frustasi Naru. Dia merasa terhibur dengan aksi Naru barusan. Entah mengapa. Dia merasa hanya Naru yang sanggup menenangkan hatinya. "hn, Dobe.." ucapnya. Dan sesaat kemudian dia beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Naru yang frustasi dikamarnya.

XXXX

Naru sudah siap dengan dandanan ala kadarnya. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah siap di ruang tamu. Sasuke ingin mengajak Naru berjalan kaki, bukan berboncengan dengan motor sportnya. Merepotkan hal itulah yang ada dibenak Sasuke sekarang. Sepertinya trade mark Sikamaru ini ikut menyerang Uchiha bungsu yang akan kencan dengan tunangan sepihaknya itu.

"ayo." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Naru telah siap. Naru hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasuke. Ketika melangkah keluar rumahnya dia bingung. Sangat-tumben-sekali dia tidak membawa motor kesayangannya itu.

"ne,, Teme-sensei, tumben kau tidak membawa motor?" Tanya Naru. Sasuke tersenyum samar. "malas. Sekalian kita olahraga." Jawab Sasuke. Naru mengangguk, membenarnya perkataan Sasuke. Lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Dia heran Naru hanya mengikutinya dan tidak berjalan dia mengharap Naru berjalan disisinya, dan menggandeng tangannya. "untuk apa kau berjalan di belakangku? Kau bukan pembantu atau pengawalku." Katanya. "aku,,, aku takut Sasori melihat kita dan disangka aku selingkuh dibelakangnya. Kau kan sudah tau aku masih memiliki Sasori." Jlebbb. Hati Sasuke terasa teriris mendengar perkataan Naru. Dia benci hal ini, bahkan sangat benci dan merasa cemburu ketika hal yang dibicarakan Naru hanya Sasori, Sasori, dan Sasori. Sasuke yang selalu ada disampingnya itu, tak dia hiraukan sama sekali.

"jika dia memergoki kita, aku yang akan menjelaskan padanya. Bahkan jika harus memukulnya, akan kulakukan." Sasuke mencoba bertahan dari rasa kecewanya. Namun hal itu membuahkan hasil. Naru mulai mengangguk dan melangkah disamping Sasuke. Meski Naru tidak menggandeng tangannya, dia sudah cukup lega. Yah,, setidaknya Naru mau berjalan disampinganya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman mereka hanya diliputi kedunyian. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Baik dari pihak Naru, ataupun Sasuke, tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikan kesunyian yang melanda mereka. Dan tentu saja, Naru hanya mengumpat dalam hatinya. Dia orang yang tidak bisa diam, namun entah mengapa dia kehabisan stok pembicaraan untuk mengusir senyapnya perjalanan mereka.

Sasuke POV.

Aku melangkah dengan hati sunyi, dia yang biasanya cerewet sekarang hanya bisa berdiam. Apa aku menularkan virus irit kata klan Uchiha padanya? Atau harus aku yang memulai pembicaraan duluan? Ah, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali aku disampingnya.. yah…. Aku selalu Out Of Character jika di depannya. Tidak apalah jika aku memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Toh, dia juga tunangan sepihakku.

"Naru-chan" tumben lidahku tidak kepleset mengucapkan Dobe-chan.

"Hn" OMG,,, dia benar-benar terkena virusku.

"Kau suka ice cream rasa apa?" tanyaku. Dan lagi-lagi… OMG… mengapa harus kalimat itu yang muncul dibenakku? Sangat-tidak-Uchiha-sekali-aku-didepannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya berlaku jika aku berdua saja dengannya.

"Aku suka Ice Cream rasa Jeruk. Selain itu rasa Vanila juga tidak buruk. Atau lebih baik jika keduanya dipadukan." Aku tersenyum lai dibuatnya. Entah mengapa dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan jika bercerita tentang ice-cream yang dia suka. Mungkin jika ini tidak di tempat umum aku tidak akan menahan hasratku untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembemnya.

"ok, aku yang mentraktir semua ice-cream yang kau suka." Kulihat raut wajahnya yang cerah. Ya tuhan… tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan ketika jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan mendengar aku akan mentraktirnya ice-cream. Dan,, oh… ternyata kami hampir sampai dan dia langsung berlari secepat kilat menghampiri kedai ice-cream yang berada di sebelah taman.

Kulihat dia gembira ketika menujuk ice-cream yang dia suka, ah,, batapa bahagianya meski hanya melihat wajah polos dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Seperti bayi yang polos. Itulah gambaran untuknya. Terlalu polos dan seperti tidak menanggung beban sama sekali. Dan terkadang itu membuatku iri. Iri karena dengan leluasa berekspresi dan iri karena aku tidak bisa seperti dia. Tapi bagiku memiliki dia sampingku lebih dari cukup untuk mewakili semua hal. Ya,, hal yang membuatku terasa lebih sempurna dan membuat hidupku lebih berwarna.

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah lucunya saat membawa ice-cream yang sedemikian banyak dengan kedua tangannya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman agar dia bisa menghabiskan ice-cream seabreknya itu. Ah, sekali lagi, aku seperti bukan Uchiha saja jika bersamanya.

Sasuke End POV.

Selesai makan ice-cream mereka berdua berjalan mengitari tamann sambil berolah raga. Naru mulai mengeluarkan sifat hyperactive nya. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya dia yang mengoceh dan hanya ditanggapi kalimat ambigu 'hn' ala Uchiha. Sontak hal itu membuat Naru sebal dan meracau tak jelas. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia sangat benci seperti itu. Berbicara banyak namun hanya ditanggapi dengan kalimat huruf yang bahkan lebih sedikit dari meongan kucing. Namun sasuke hanya terkikik melihat reaksi Naru.

"TEMEEE… tidak bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaan mengeluarkan 'hn' ambigu mu itu? Aku bosannnnnnn… "ucap Naru.

"ya." Naru makin cemberut. Jawabannya sama sekali tidak lebih panjang.

"kalau kau masih mengeluarkan kata 'hn' ambigumu itu, akan kupastikan kau yang memasak untuk tiga hari kedepan. Huh." Naru bersedekap. Mencoba menunjukkan kepada Sasuke jika dia sedang ngambek dengan 'accesoris' sungutan dibibirnya.

"baiklah baiklah,,, aku menyerah, nona manis. Jika hanya kau dan aku, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan 'hn' itu lagi. Tapi aku tidak janji selamanya. Ahahahahaha. " OMG, Naru memandang Sasuke takjub. Sasuke tertawa lepas. Cata itu. TERTAWA LEPAS. Kesempatan yang langka bukan?

"Teme,,, aku baru menyadari kau itu terlihat konyol jika tertawa lepas begitu. Huahahahahahaha….." kini malah giliran Naru yang tertawa dan ekpresi Sasuke langsung cemberut. Poin untukmu Naru, Sasuke berubah ekspresi secepat kilat gara-gara kau.

DEG! Naru yang tertawa lepas berubah menyendu. Sasuke heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Naru yang seperti itu. Dilihatnya pandangan Naru yang tertuju pada café seberang jalan. "Sa-Sasori…"gumannya. Sasuke mendengar gumaman itu. Memang pandangannya menuju ke café, dan ada pemandangan lain disana. Ada seorang berambut merah tengah mencium tangan seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang. Bibir Naru bergetar, dan wajahnya memerah seperti mehanan tangis.

'mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Naru dengan Sasori berselingkuh?' batin Sasuke. Dia memang tidak langsung percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Naru waktu itu. Namun kini ia yakin 100%. Bahwa pemandangan yang berada di depannya menunjukkan bahwa Sasori benar-benar selingkuh.

Lalu….

Bagaimana lanjutannya?

TBC

Whuaaaa…. 3560 kata. Labih panjang untuk para readers semua….  
>bagaimana? RnR jangan lupa ya…..<p>

By : amakuza ryuu.


	8. voting

\*Voting*/

Ne,, para readers the day you went away semua, mohon votingnya ya, untuk fiv ini. Berapakah poin kalian untuk fic ini?

Ini poin-poin penilaiannya:

EYD :

Alur :

Keseruan :

Penghayatan saat dibaca :

Na… mohon di isi ya.. demi introspeksi dalam pembuatan fic selanjutnya.. ^_^

Rentang nilai antara 1-100 ea readers. Ditunggu untuk penilaiannya.

By : ama-chan.

NB : cuap-cuap author.

mohon maaf karena update telat. Diarenakan author yang sempat sakit selama seminggu lebih dan tidak bisa ngetik fic ini. Dan juga untuk masalah uploudnya sudah tidak bisa dilakukan dirumah dan harus kekampus dan menempuh jarak 35 km perjalanan. Tidak memungkinkan juga untuk author pergi dengan kondisi yang belum fit.

Dan di update an inipun, author memaksa pinjem modem temen untuk updatenya. Maklum, tempat author lumayan jauh dari tempat wifi an.

Untuk itu author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers semua untuk memaafkan keterlambatan update nya. aouthor janji, setelah outhor gajian nanti author akan beli paketan lagi dan diusahakan updatenya teratur lagi seminggu sekali atau bahkan bisa seminggu 2x.

Jadi author mohon doanya ya minna…. Biar selalu sehat dan gajian gk berkurang karena gk masuk kerja. Hehehehhehehehehhe… ^_^

Salam hangat.

By :amakuza ryuu


	9. Chapter 8

balasan review chap 7.

akbar123 ..

yyee bentar lgi sasori ma naru putus xD  
>gmn kabar sakura ya setelah ini ?<br>Gmn kehidupan naru & sakura di sekolah ?  
>Chap brp nih tamatnya ?<br>Ya update kilat :D

**A : yupz… dah detik-detik Sasori n Naru putus. Untuk Sakura ada jatahnya sendiri,, tapi mungkin gk sebanyak Naru N Suke… untuk tamatnya,,, masih belum kefikiran tamat d chap brapa. Hehehe… yang jelas sampe summary x terlaksana..**

minyak tanah

bagus 3000 word lagi ya chap depan

**A:pasti…. Malah yang chap ne 4000 kata.**

trisna

Keren author san !  
>Lanjutkan<p>

**A:yupz… trims atas pjiannya.. selama hayat masih dikandung badan, fic ini bakal lanjut dengan rentang waktu update 1-2mggu.**

kawaihana

Lanjut dong...

**A:yupz… pasti lanjut…**

Yamashita Runa

uluh... Sakura -_- kau sangat amat menyebalkan! kasian tuh Naru.. untung aja ada Sasuke.. dan apalagi itu? Sasori ciuman! duh -..- poor Naru... lanjutannya Runa tunggu ya author-san!

**A:yupz… makasih ya,, udah nunggu fic ini.**

shanzec

Udah nar takdir loe mang apa sasu

**A:hahahahahah…. Seperti yang diharapkan…**

Axa Alisson Ganger chapter 7 . Feb 18

Lanjut dong...

**A:yapz… tenang saja… selama tidak ada kendala akan saya lanjut secara berkala..**

Hyull

Kl aq sii no problem mau brp kata, yg penting gx ada karet,  
>.ini kakak udah karetan lhoo,,<br>ni kapan naru tau sasu tunangan dy?  
>chapt brp tamat?<br>Aq gx sbar liat ending.a,  
>salam,<p>

Kakak karetan, update.a lamaa,  
>naru kapan tau sasu tunangan.a?<br>Kata.a di chapt ini, tapi mana?  
>Kakak bohong!<br>Dah sasori buang aja! Aq geregetan ma tingkah.a!  
>3 Hyull<p>

**A : gomen… gomenasai…. Untuk rentang waktunya sekitar 1 minggu updatenya. Al x untuk target /hari ntu 500-750 kata..gomen,., maksud saya bukan di chap 7.. tapi di chap depanya lagi.., sabar dulu… untuk ending masih belum terbuat.**

Guest

Ih.. Sakura ngga tau malu yah orang dia yang di tolak malah nyalahin orang lain.. Bikin ilfilll..:O  
>Lebih baik naru cepet jadian deh sama sasu dari pada sakit hati terus sama sasori...<br>Lanjuuuttt author sah :)

**A : aduh duh…. Jadi makin ngerasa salah dh bikin sakura jadi peran antagonis. Yah… kalo langsung jadian n gk da konflik, gk seru donk?**

yuichi

mau lihat suke ketawa deh...iri sama naru...:(  
>sasori no baka...!kasian naru tuh...<br>suke hibur naru...

**A : sebenernya saya juga iri. Hehehehe… suke ada buat Naru… always..**

Guest

emm aq setuju sama author.. lgian aq jga benci sma sakura dengan pair apapun :( #PeaceFansSakura :D..  
>cpeet next dong.. trus kapan naruto bakalan tw dia udah di jodohin sma sasuke?<p>

**A : wah… apa sakura bakal jadi tsunade ke2 ya? Gk nikah ampe tua? Xixixixixixixixixi. Ampunn buat sakura lovers… gkda maksud jelek2in sakura..**

Dragon warior

lanjutt

**A : yapz… dilanjutkannnn….**

za hime

kyaaaaaa segera dipost dong author-san...

**a : huumbb… di ushakan slalu untuk segera di post**

**untuk yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk reviews votingnya.. trims minna… ne sudah di update untuk chap 8 nya. lebih panjang dari biasanya. ^_^**

**Yosh….. untuk yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat mereview fic pertama saya,, Arigatou gozaimasita. #bungku-bungkuk…. Review, follow n fav anda berarti untuk saya. ^_^.**

**By : amakuza ryuu**

\\********/

The day you went away

Chapter 8.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasufemnaru

xxx

Sebelumnya….

'mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Naru dengan Sasori berselingkuh?' batin Sasuke. Dia memang tidak langsung percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Naru waktu itu. Namun kini ia yakin 100%. Bahwa pemandangan yang berada di depannya menunjukkan bahwa Sasori benar-benar selingkuh.

Lalu….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naru?

Sasuke POV.

Kulihat Naru menghela nafas, mungkin ia ingin menahan tangisnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga hatinya pasti sakit. Tapi, apa dia tau? Jika aku yang paling tersakiti disini? Melihat dia terluka, ingin rasanya aku menghabisi pria b******k bernama Sasori itu.

Naru berjalan menuju café tempat Sasori dan pacarnya itu. Aku tidak habis dengan Naru, apa yang dia fikirkan? Apakah dia akan menghajar si Sasori itu? Jika ya,, mungkin aku akan mendapat tontonan gratis kali ini. Tontonan tentang bagaimana seseorang yang selingkuh di hajar habis-habisan oleh pacarnya saat ketahuan. Ah, apa aku terlalu berharap yang tidak-tidak? Tapi, mengingat kekuatan Naru yang lumayan, boleh saja bukan? Aku berharap lebih untuk menonton pertunjukan yang lebih menarik? Tapi,,, dari pada aku mengharap yang lebis sadis, bukankah lebih baik jika aku mengikutinya saja? Ah, lagi-lagi aku bertindak di luar sifat Uchiha ku ini. Oh Naru,, pellet apa yang kau pakai untuk membuat kepribadianku berubah?

Aku tidak mengambil langkah disampingnya seperti saat yang lalu, untuk saat ini aku lebih memilih melangkah dibelakangnya saja untuk memantau kondisi emosionalnya. Ini lebih baik untuk mencari aman. Jaga-jaga jika dia malah meluapkan emosinya kepadaku. Hm, aku masing ingin wajahku putih mulus tak bercacat. Kulihat Naru masih melangkah dengan tenang. Apa hanya firasatku atau memang dia yang terlalu tenang dalam bertindak dan berperilaku saat ini? Bukankah dia makhluk hyperactive yang bahkan untuk semenit pun tak bisa diam? Duh…. Banyak sekali fikiran-fikiran yang muncul di otaka jeniusku saat ini? Lebih baik aku berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke End POV.

Berkali-kali Naru menghela nafas. Hatinya tlah remuk, hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Yang berada difikannya hanya satu, menyelesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin dan bukan dengan emosi agar semua tak berantakan. ' aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh lemah.' Batinnya. Naru berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kebelakang , tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naru yang butuh orang disampingnya pun langsung menggandeng tangan Naru. "bantu aku, aku mohon. Berpura-puralah seolah-olah kita tidak tau apapun. Ikuti saja gerakanku. Aku tak ingin ada pertengkaran." Ucap Naru. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung cengo. Pupus sudah harapannya melihat mereka bertengkar heboh. Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan…

Naru dan Sasuke masuk kedalam café layaknya sepasang kekasih, mereka bergandengan tangan, saling tersenyum. Namun jika deteliti lebih jelas, sang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Naru menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kekecewaan. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

"ne,, Suke-kun, kita ambil tempat yang pinggir sana ya?" ucap Naru sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat disebelah Sasori. Sedang Sasori tidak merasa karena posisinya masih membelakangi Naru. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiykan permintaan Naru, karena biar bagaimanapun juga ia ingin melihat apa tindakan Naru.

"nona mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan yang menghampiri meja Naru ketika Naru telah duduk di mejanya.

"jus jeruk dan jus tomat." Ucap Naru. Sekilas diliriknya Sasori, sepertinya Sasori mulai menyadari kehadiran Naru.

'Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naru, tapi bukankah mustahil dia disini?' batin Sasori. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Sasori melirik, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Sepertinya Sasori mulai yakin dengan pendengarannya. Bahwa eseorang yang mengisi tempat duduk di sebelah tempatnya adalah NARU.

"hay Sasori-kun,, tak kusangka ya, kita bertemu disini?" sapa Naru. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memandang Sasori dengan sinis. Seolah mengatakan 'mampus kau'.

"ha-hay,,,, Naru-chan." Ucap Sasori. Dia mulai merasa kan hawa yang tidak enak.

"siapa dia, Anata?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang (bayangin Tsucimikado Natsume saja dalam anime Tokyo Ravens ea?) dengan lembut dan menoleh kearah Naru.

"di-dia…" belum sempat Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naru memotong "hey,, Sasori-kun, mengapa kau tidak mengenalkan 'pacarmu' kepadaku?" ucap Naru sambil menekankan kata 'pacar'. Sasori kelabakan dan tidak menjawab.

"Hajimemashite, atashi wa Tsuchimikado Natsume desu." Kata Natsume sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah Naru. Sepertinya Natsume mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk berkenalan tanpa harus dikenalkan Sasori. Naru yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Natsume. Meja yang mereka tempati jaraknya tidak terlalu berjauhan, jadi untuk saling bersalaman pun mereka tidak perlu beranjak dari kursi masing-masing. "Namikaze Naru desu, teman Sasori di KJHS. Yoroshiku ne,,,,," Naru tersenyum, sepertinya Sasori mulai bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Naru yang tak lazim. Sedang sasuke yang mulai menyeruput pesanannya yang sudah datang pun hanya bisa menyeringai. 'sepertinya pertunjukan akan segera dimulai.' batinnya

"wah,,, ternyata kau teman Saso-koi ea,,, tak kusangka akan bertemu teman Saso-koi yang sedang kencan disini juga. " Natsume tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak tau jika Naru adalah pacar kedua Sasori.

"ah,,, Tidak kok,, kami tidak kencan. Dia sensei yang memberi ku les private, dan aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan karena 'pacarku' tidak pernah mengajakku untuk kencan."

"Wah,, Naru-chan, pacarmu itu pasti tidak menghargai dirimu sebagai pacarnya ea? Inikan malam minggu, seharusnya pacarmu itu mengajakmu ya,, ngomong-ngomong senseimu itu masih muda sekali ya"

"Hahaha,,, iya. Sebetulnya dia masih kelas 2 SMA. Hm,,, Mungkin aku tidak seberuntung dirimu yang punya pacar yang selalu mengajakmu malam mingguan seperti ini." Naru pura-pura murung. Tapi jauh, sangat jauh dilubuk hatinya dia terluka, sangat terluka karena selama dia pacaran dengan Sasori, tidak pernah sekalipun Sasori mengajaknya kencan. Hanya kencan di atap lah yang selalu ia rasakan selama ini. Bukan karena ia tak ingin, namun ia merasa malu jika dia yang meminta kencan duluan kepada pacarnya. Egonya terlalu tinggi sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Sudahlah,, pasti suatu saat kau menemukan pacar yang lebih baik darinya." Natsume tersenyum, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kepedihan hati Naru saat ini. Naru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Diliriknya Sasori yang masih tak bergeming dari posisi semula, duduk manis.

Naru jengah, Sasori sama sekali tidak merasa jika hatinya terluka. Bahkan sangat amat terluka melihatnya disuapi Natsume di depan matanya. Catat! DI DEPAN MATANYA. Dengan cepat dia menegguk habis jus di depannya dan langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan café dan Sasuke. Dia sudah tak mampu, tak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin tumpah. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung syok. Namun tertutupi wajah stoicnya. Diluar café langit mulai gerimis, seolah menandakan ikut sedih, ikut merasakan sakit seperti apa yang Naru alami.

"Ma'af,, em,, senseinya Naru, kenapa dia langsung berlari begitu?"Tanya Natsume yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Naru yang main kabur begitu saja.

"oh,,, Pasti dia kawatir karena jemurannya belum diangkat. Sudah ya, sepertinya aku juga harus menyusulnya, dia pasti akan kerepotan mengangkat jemuran yang amat banyak dan butuh bantuanku." Jawab Sasuke ngasal.

"oh,,, kau kenal baik dengannya ya? Ano…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Calon tunangan Naru." Potong Sasuke.

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa?" Natsume dan juga Sasori kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurut Sasori cukup menohoknya.

"Wah,,, tak kusangka, ya sudah. Aku titip salam kepada Naru ya, Uchiha-san." Ucap Natsume. Sasori masih syok dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

'benarkah itu? Benarkah Naru akan bertunangan dengannya? Apa ini hanya permainan saja?' batin Sasori.

"hn, kami sudah ditunangkan sejak bayi." jawab Sasuke. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat itu dia langsung pergi, membayar tagihan dan segera menyusul Naru. Dia tau, Naru pasti sedang menangis. Segera dia berlari agar dengan cepat menemukan Naru.

"wah,, Anata, kau dengar itu? Ternyata Uchiha-san itu calon tunangannya Naru. Pantas saja seorang sensei mau di ajak muridnya menikmati malam mingguan. Mereka terlihat serasi bukan? Eh,, kalau tidak salah, bukannya klan Uchiha itu klan yang terkenal kaya dan memiliki otak yang jenius? Wah, beruntung sekali ya Naru?" kata Natsume kepada Sasori. Sasori yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus dan mengangguk.

'Aku harus kerumahnya malam ini.' Batin Sasori.

"ne,, Anata, kenapa setelah bertemu Naru kau terlihat sangat pendiam. Ada apa?" Tanya Natsume.

"Ti-tidak… Sebenarnya dari tadi aku menahan hasrat untuk buang air. Tidak enak bukan baru bertemu teman langsung pamit ke kamar kecil?" kilah Sasori. Natsume yang mendengar itu hanya menahan tawanya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar tertipu oleh acting busuk seorang Sasori.

"Aku ke kamar kecil dulu, Anata." Ucap Sasori lalu berjalan menuju kamar kecil di café itu.

Sesampainya dikamar kecil, Sasori langsung membanting pintu dan memukul tembol sekuat tenaganya, tak peduli buku-buku jarinya memerah akibat hantaman ketembok. "Chikuso…" desisnya. Dia bersandar ketembok dan perlahan-lahan merosot kebawah. Dia menangis dalam hati, menangis dan merutuki kebodohannya. Menangis karena hatinya sakit mendengar Sasuke adalah calon tunangan Naru dan bodoh karena membiarkan Naru terluka lebih dalam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naru terus saja berlari menuju rumahnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tertumpah sudah. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi, tak peduli hujan semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya. Tak peduli lagi pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari ditengah guyuran hujan. Hatinya telah remuk tak bersisa. Seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Tega menghianati cinta yang ia berikan di depan matanya. Mungkin inilah jawaban keraguan yang muncul dihatinya ketika dia mendengar percakapan Sasori dan Sakura tempo hari. Keraguan yang berakhir dengan kebenaran.

Seolah tak peduli lagi jika kakinya telah gemetar, Naru masih saja berlari. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya terjerembab menghantam jalan yang di tapakinya. Untunglah jalanan ini sepi. Dia mencoba bangkit namun tak bisa. Lututnya terasa kaku, dia hanya duduk bersimpuh menatap langit. Mencoba memandang rintik hujan yang membasahi badannya dengan airmata.

'Beginilah akhir cintaku? Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kusayangi begitu saja demi orang lain?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba… Grep,, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah dingin yang melanda. Naru ingat betul pemilik tangan ini. Dia pastilah Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke, orang yang selalu disampingnya. Selalu ada untuknya dan memberi pelukan hangat saat dia butuhkan.

"Berbagilah sakit ini denganku, mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu." Bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong Naru yang masih menangis ala pengantin. Dia tau, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya. Naru yang masih berlinang air mata langsung membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang milik Sasuke. Dia luapkan semua sakit hatinya lewat tangis.

Sasuke POV.

Hatiku terasa nyeri melihat dia seperti ini. Dasar Sasori busuk. Berani sekali dia menyakiti Naru. Tunggulah, aku punya sesuatu untuk perhitungan nanti. Kupandangi wajah Naru yang berlinang air mata. Meski hujan menyamarkan jejak-jejak airmatanya, namun bagiku itu sangat jelas terlihat. Ada jejak merah di lututnya. Mungkin itu didapatnya saat ia terjatuh tadi.

Tak terasa kami tlah sampai dirumah. Segera saja kubuka pintu. Aku bingung. Tubuh Naru telah basah kuyup, sedang dirumahnya tidak ada satupun maid yang bertugas. Maklum, satu-satunya maid disini sedng pulang kampung dari sebulan yang lalu. Aku bingung saat ini, bukan karena apa. Tapi Naru telah terlelap di gendonganku dengan pakaian yang masih basah kuyup. Tidak mungkin bukan? Aku menidurkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ah, Naru, mengapa ketika dia capek menangis dia selalu terlelap? Jika tidak begini kan aku bisa menyuruhnya ganti baju sendiri. Merepotkan.

Kurebahkan Naru sofa, sedang aku menuju kamarnya mengambil pakaian untuknya. Aku tidak tau apa yang ingin dia pakai, tanganku terulur begitu saja mengambil piama orange bergambar rubahnya. Kuambil juga sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkn badannya.

Ku goyangkan tubuh Naru, berharap ia akan terbangun. Bukankah amat gila untukku jika menggantikan bajunya dalam keadaan terlelap begini?bagaimana jika ia terbangun nanti saat aku menelanjanginya. Bisa mati aku.

"Naru-chan, bangunlah.." Naru menggeliat, sepertinya dia akan bangun. Dan,, bingo! Dia bangun. Dia membuka perlahan matanya yang mulai bengkak akibat menangis tadi. Sekali lagi hatiku terasa nyeri melihatnya seperti ini. Dia mulai bergerak bangun.

"Mandilah dulu, kau bisa sakit jika tidur dalam keadaan basah kuyup begini. Ini, sudah aku siapkan pakaian ganti dan handuk untukmu." Kataku sambil menoyodorkan pakaian yang tadi ku ambil dilemarinya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada disebelah dapur, mungkin dia capek jika harus ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Kulihat langkahnya goyah, dan tanpa sadar aku telah menitikkan airmata. Aku menangis, menangis melihat Naru yang seperti ini. Andai saja dia tau bahwa aku selalu disisinya dan menemaninya. Dengan sukarela aku menerimanya jika dia mau berbagi rasa sakitnya denganku. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku menangis seperti ini. Bukan karena disakiti orang yang kusayangi. Tapi melihatnya sakit saja cukup untuk membuatku merasakan sakitnya.

Kuusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, terlihat bodoh? Pasti. Dan aku bodoh karena cinta. Cklek, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Naru yang berjalan dengan gontai. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Kulihat tubuh ringkihnya hampir limbung. Spontan aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan memapah tubuhnya. Astaga! Tubuhnya terasa panas. Aku merasakannya meski tubuhnya telah terbalut piamanya. Dia demam. Ini pasti karena kehujanan tadi. Kugendong lagi dia menuju kamarnya. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan berat tubuhnya lagi. Matanya sayu dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia terlihat.. errrrr… berantakan. Pandangan matanya kosong seakan tidak ada jiwa didalam tubuhnya. Sungguh, hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku ingin membunuh Sasori si baka-Aho itu.

Ku ambil kompres penurun demam untukk Naru. Kulihat di thermometer suhunya mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Pantas saja badannya terasa panas sekali. Kugenggam tangannya, mencoba untuk selalu disisinya dan menjadi orang pertama yang dia lihat saat ia terbangun nanti. Aku tidak mau membawanya kerumah sakit. Cukup aku saja yang merawatnya. Tapi jika samapi lusa demamnya tidak sembuh juga, aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit. Aku tidak mau mendapat bogem penuh cinta dari kushina-ba-chan karena membiarkan putri kecilnya ini tidak mendapat perawatan rumah sakit. Ya, aku masih sayang nyawaku.

"Sasori,,, kenapa,, kau,, jahat,,, pa-da..ku…" ah, Naru yang matanya terpejam mulai bergumam tak jelas. Aku rasa itu wajar saja mengingat suhu tubuh yang tinggi itu. Tapi, bahkan disaat dia tak sadar pun yang dia sebut adalah nama si baka-Aho itu. Miris bukan?

Kulihat wajahnya sekali lagi, airmata masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Oh, aku rasa tidak. Dia menangis lagi. Menangis disaat kesadarannya bahkan menghilang. Sasori-Aho, bahkan disaat seperti ini Naru masih mengingatmu.

.tok.…..

Ah, bunyi ketukan pintu, siapa yang bertamu malam minggu seperti ini? Hm, dari pada muncul pertanyaan lain lebih baik melihat siapa yang datang. Segera kucium dahi Naru dan membelai rambutnya sesaat. Setelah itu aku turun untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Cklek,, aku terkejut saat kubuka pintu kudapati seseorang dengan warna rambut merah menyala. Hamper saja aku memberinya pukulan mautku jika tak kudapati tato di dahinya yang bertuliskan 'ai'. Ah, aku fikir dia Sasori-Aho. Ternyata Gaara.. ah, legaa nya tidak jadi memukul. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan memukulku balik atau paling parah kami akan saling berkelahi.

"Dimana Naru-chan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Duduklah dulu, akan kubuatkan minuman untukmu, Sabaku-san." Ucapku sambil membimbing Gaara ke kursi ruang tamu.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal denganmu Uchiha-san. Dan lebih baik kau panggil cukup Garaa, bukan panggilan yang terlalu formal itu." Aku pun duduk, begitu pula Gaara.

"Dan kau pun juga cukup memanggilku Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah, Sasuke saja." Aku mendeathglare nya. Emang dia fikir nama panggilanku itu? Gila.

"Baiklah,,, baiklah,,, Sasuke." Aku tersenyum puas, ternyata dia takut juga.

"Jadi,, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku to the point.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau sudah tau perihal Sasori.?"

"ya, Naru sudah menceritakannya padaku. Dan bahkan dia sekarang sedang sakit karena memergoki Sasori sedang kencan dengan pacarnya yang lain dan menerobos hujan begitu saja." Kulihat wajah Gaara menegang dan tangannya memutih akibah mengepalkan tangannya terlalu erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Naru sahabatku, dan bahkan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Tapi aku tau, sikapnya yag terlalu kekanak-kanak an menjadikannya terlalu polos dan mencintai seseorang dengan berlebihan. Dan itu dimanfaatkan sepupuku, Sasori." Gaara menunduk dan aku terkejut. Satu fakta yang baru kuketahui saat ini. Sasori-itu-sepupu-Gaara. "Awalnya aku tidak mengetahui rencana Sasori yang hanya ingin mendapatkan Naru untuk taruhannya dengan Sakura. Aku baru mengetahui ini tadi siang sepulang sekolah. Dengan tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Sasori dan Sakura di perjalanan pulang. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sedari tadi sore. Tapi ketika aku kesini, kau dan Naru sedang tidak ada dirumah." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, tadi aku mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Dan tidak disangka, kami malah bertemu Sasori."

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari Sasori kemana-mana. Tapi tidak kutemukan. Aku ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Aku tidak terima dia menyakiti orang yang kuanggap sahabat sekaligus adik sendiri."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Gaara. Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah calon tunangannya dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Ca-calon… tu-tunangannya? Jadi, yang dia maksud orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu adalah … kau?" Gaara melihatku dengan tatapan syok. Jadi? Apa Naru sudah tau jika dia akan dijodohkan?

"Apa Naru tau dia akan dijodohkan?"

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya bercerita bahwa keluarganya telah menjodohkannya dengan putra sahabat kecil ayah dan ibunya. Tapi sejauh yang kutau masih belum mengetahui nama pemuda itu."

"Ya,, aku mengerti. Aku menjadi guru les nya selama ini bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi ayahku dan Minato-jisan sudah sepakat untuk mengenalkan kami dulu sebelum pesta pertunangan kami yang akan dilaksanakan tepat setelah kelulusanku nanti."

"Jadi kau sudah tau dari awal.?"

"Hn"

"Setidaknya aku lebih tenang sekarang. Ternyata orang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah dirimu." Kulihat Gaara tersenyum. Aku lega, ternyata ada orang yang mendukung aku dengan Naru.

Pranngggg…..

Kudengar ada suara benda jatuh, kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Astaga! Kulihat Naru bersandar di tembok sambil menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Gaara berdiri dan aku langsung menghampirinya. Kupapah tubuh ringkihnya dan kucoba untuk menggendongnya, namun maksudku itu ditepisnya.

"Maaf, aku tak sengja menjatuhkan gelasku. Bisa ajak aku keperbincangan kalian?" ucapnya lemah.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, Naru."kataku.

"Aku bisa tidur dipangkuanmu kalau mengizinkan. Boleh? Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu."lanjutnya. sudahlah… Aku tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan selain mengiyakan begitu saja permintaannya. Aku mengangguk lemah, menolaknya pun percuma. Naru selalu keras kepala akan permintaannya.

Kubimbing dia ke sofa tempat aku dan Gaara berbincang tadi. Kulihat Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

"Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan perbicangan aku dan Sasuke, Naru-chan?"

"Tentu saja sejak kau menceritakan tentang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu masalah perjodohanku, Gaara. Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelum itu?" Naru mulai mengambil posisi tidur dipangkuanku. Kuraba keningnya, ternyata panasnya sudah berangsur menurun. Aku lega, setidaknya dia tidak perlu lagi kuantar kerumah sakit.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tau keadaanmu."jawab Gaara. Aku lega, setidaknya dia tidak akan tau jika dirinya menjadi ajang taruhan bodoh antara Sakura dan Sasori-Aho itu.

"oh,,, jadi…. Kau orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku? Teme-sensei?" aku menatap matanya. Aku tak tega menyembunyikan ini lebih lama darinya. Kupejamkan mataku. "ya." Akhirnya jawaban itu muncul juga. Sebenarnya tak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal? Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencintai Sasori hingga berakhir seperti ini."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menerimaku apa adanya, seperti kau menerima seorang pria yang datang padamu. Bukan menerimaku karena aku memang orang yang dijodohkan denganmu. Untuk itulah aku menerima permintaan orang tuamu saat mereka memintaku menjadi guru les pribadimu." Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya jika akulah yang ingin mengenal Naru lebih jauh, bukan?

"Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Bukankah sekarang kau sudah tau jika Sasuke itu calon tunanganmu?" ah, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu Gaara. Kau sudah membantuku meyakinkan Naru. Kulihat Naru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menahan tangisnya lagi saat ini.

"Aku akan ada untukmu, Naru-chan. Aku mencintaimu meski ku tau kau masih mencintai Sasori. Akan kutunggu kau membuka hatimu untukku. Tak peduli itu akan lama." Air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya telah turun membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ku usap lelehan air mata itu perlahan dengan ibu jariku. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi sepertinya inilah yang harus dilakukan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Suke-kun."

"Ie,,, Kau disampingku saja sudah cukup untukku, Hime."

"Ehm,,, Maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian hentikansejenak? Sepertinya ada tamu yang menunggu untuk dibukakan pintunya." Oh, shit… Gaara mengganggu saja.

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintu untuk kami, Gaara." Ucapku.

"Baiklah… baiklah…. " akhirnya… dia mengalah juga.

Sasuke End POV.

Cklek…

Gaara tersentak kaget melihat Sasori kini berada dihadapannya. Amarahnya memuncak, segera dia layangkan tinjunya kewajah Sasori, namun Sasori hanya berkilah dan langsung berlari menerobos kedalam rumah Naru. Gaara yang terkejut langsung mengejar Sasori.

"Na… Naru…" ucap Sasori yang kaget begitu melihat Naru yang tidur dipangkuan Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke dan Naru hanya melirik Sasori dengan lesu. Seperti sudah tak terkejut lagi dengan kehadiran Sasori. Gaara yang datang langsung saja membalas perlakuan yang tadi sempat di tahannya akibat kabrnya Sasori. Dan,, buaghhh,,,, Sasori terpental,, Naru yang melihat itu langsung bangun dan berlari kearah Sasori. Sasuke hanya kagetmelihat tingkah Naru yang spontan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naru. Gaara bingung, yang ada dibenaknya hanya ada 1. Kenapa Naru membantu Sasori yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya? Sasori yang mendapat pertolongan Naru hanya menggeleng, mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Duduklah. Kita berbicara secara baik-baik ya?" ucap Naru sambil membimbing Sasori ketempat duduk. "Dan untukmu, Gaara. Bisakah kau tenang dan duduk santai. Kita bicarakan baik-baik. Begitu denganmu, Suke-kun." Ucap Naru dengan nada dingin. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menurut saja. Tidak mau membantah lagi omongan Naru.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami? Aku rasa ini masalah ku dengan Sasori." Kata Naru. Sejenak Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam. Lalu mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku dan Gaara ada di dalam. Berteriak lah jika kau butuhkan aku untuk melenyapkan kecoa busuk ini. Aku dan Gaara akan dengan senang hati menghabisinya untukmu, Anata." Ucap Sasuke. Naru mengangguk, dan Sasuke serta Gaara pun beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang keluarga.

"Jadi,,, untuk apa kau kesini, Sasori." Ucap Naru dingin.

"Naru-chan, gomen. Gomenasai. Aku telah melukaimu." Sasori menunduk. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Daijoubu…."

Naru POV.

Apa-apaan ini? Dia kira aku akan baik-baik saja setelah dia meminta maaf seperti itu? Perkataan bodoh. Tentu saja hatiku takkan bisa sembuh begitu saja.

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" ucapnya. Oh,, ayolah Sasori.. sangat kuat jika aku tidak sakit setelah kejadian tadi. Aku hanya memutar mataku, bosan. "Aku tau kau pasti terluka, sekali lagi, maafkan aku.. gomen ne, Naru-chan…" Lanjutnya.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sakit. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir. Aku hanya demam biasa. Sasuke-kun sudah merawatku sejak tadi."

"Oh.,,, jadi begini kelakuan mu dibelakangku? Pantas saja kau bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ternyata kau sudah punya orang lain." Kulihat emosi Sasori memuncak.

"Jadi kau menuduhku menghianatimu? Lalu yang kau perbuat apa? Asal kau tau, Sasori. Aku memang telah dijodohkan dengannya sejak aku baru lahir. Dan aku baru mengetahui sejam yang lau." Kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah tak ada lagi kata kasihan kepadanya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Tes… dia menangis? Apa ini sandiwaranya?

"Sudahlah, jangan kau keluarkan air matamu itu didepanku. Kau tidak pantas. Kau laki-laki. Dan tidak sepatutnya menangis dihadapan perempuan."

"Aku tau,,, tapi bisakah kau maafkan aku?"

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi luka ini masih tak terobati sama sekali. Di antara kita belum ada kata putus bukan? Baiklah.. aku yang akan memutuskan hubungan ini agar harga dirimu tidak jatuh." Aku menghela nafas. Sebisa mungkin kutahan lagi air mata ini. "kita putus, Sasori. Ku izinkan kau memilh dia. Dia lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku. Dia lebih sempurna dan lebih layak mendampingimu dibandingkan denganku." Lanjutku.

"Aku memilihmu, Naru-chan…. Aku akan memutuskan Natsume sekarang juga jika kau menginginkannya, asalkan kumohon, kau tetap bersamaku." Katanya.

"Tapi aku telah memutuskan hal yang terbaik untuk kita. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu, Sasori. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja memutuskan aku, Naru.."

"Kau bisa saja menyangkalnya, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku sudah tidak bisa menerimamu kembali." Mati-matian ku tahan air mata ini hingga mataku terasa panas..

"Ta-tapi…."

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naru-chan. Sasori? Atau kubuat kau mengerti?" sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi perbincangan kami. Kulihat Sasuke berdiri bersandar tembok dibelakangku sambil bersedekap dan memejamkan matanya.

"Su-Suke kun?" runtuh sudah pertahanan air mataku. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja melewati pipiku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Sasori. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Air matamu tak pantas untuk pria B***g**k macam dia, Naru-chan." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, segera kubuka pintunya dan menghadap Sasori." Bisa kau segera tinggalkan rumahku, Sasori? Aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai." Kataku. Sasori kaget, namun perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dan menuju kearahku. Grep… dia memelukku."izinkan aku memelukkmu untuk yang teraakhir kalinya, Naru." Lirihnya.

"Tinggalkan diriku. Aku sudah merelakanmu untuk jadi miliknya karena dia lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku." Ucapku. Aku menangis namun tak terisak. Cukup airmataku saja yang mengalir mewakili rasa sakit hati yang kuderita. Terasa sakit di dada, tapi mungkin hal inilah yang terbaik untuk kami.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya. Dia berbalik dan mulai meninggalkanku, kulihat butiran bening mengalir disudut matanya. Begitupun diriku. Tapi sudahlah,, toh ini juga sudah tidak berarti lagi. Tidak akan bisa lagi mengulangi yang telah tertadi.

Kucengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit, airmataku semakin deras mengalir seiring kepergian Sasori. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Aku terduduk lemas. Pandanganku mulai menggelap dan samar-samar kudengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku. Setelah itu aku sudah tak mengingat apapun lagi.

Naru End POV.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Ulasan reviews chap 8

heztynha uzumaki

hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, keren ceritanya , kompleks juga ... :3  
>ganbatte for next chap ya senpai :D<p>

**a : wa… aq lomb bisa di panggil senpai.. ni ru fic pertama q n aq d fanfic ru 4blanan….**

Keira Natsuka

lanjut. update kilat yaa

**a : kyak nya lumb bsa update kilat. Hontou ni gomenasai….**

zulnaen

lanjuuuttt

**a : yapz… masih dilanjutkan koqk…**

yuichi

akhirnya naru tahu kalau suke itu tunanganya...senangnya...:)  
>tru sasori gimana...? masa nyerah begitu aja gak ada perjuangan...<br>d tunggu lanjutanya ya...

**a : konflik Sasori mha Naru masih ada koqk. Tnang saja….**

Guest

Jdii bingung mw blng ap..  
>tpii cpet next y?:-)<p>

**A : slalu di ushakan untuk itu…. Asal inspirasi ada n fkran gk suntuk…**

Ara Uchiha

lanjut Ryuu-san atau di fb Rizhan-san, hehe  
>Gomen ne baru review Cause baru nemu akun mu, hehe<p>

Hyuuga

**a : wah,,, ketahuan ya,,, hehehehehehe…  
>#garuk-garuk tengkuk…<strong>

.921

Lanjut lagi,, cayooo.. Genbatte, ceritanya tambah seru!

**a : ,, dilanjutkan koqk….. ^_^**

wah... makin hot aja konfliknya... :D  
>lanjutkan author-san... aku mendukungmu.. ;D<br>buat cerita yg makin keren ya...  
>ehmm.. iya lupa... sakit jantung lemah naru gak akan bertambah parah kan?<p>

**a : ya,,,, ntu kan rahasia masih….. nanti bakal di terangkan di chap yang selanjutnya, entah 10,11, atau lainnya. hehehe**

za hime

kyaaaaaaaa ditunggu lanjutannya...

**a : wa… trims udh mw nggu ya..**

Axa Alisson Ganger

Sasori no Baka..  
>Huh lebih mbending Naru kali dari pada si Natsume itu..<br>Lanjut dong..

**a : kan natsume cuman pemeran tambahan yg OC, jadi kemunculannya cuman bentar. **

akbar123

bingun mau review apa xD  
>pokonya update kilat :D<p>

**a : always diushakan untuk hal itu**

kawaihana

Lanjut lagi dong...  
>Lanjut lagi.<br>Yang cepet ya...

**A : untuk update kilat slalu author ushakan… yosh… semangat masa muda… hehe**

Hikari No OniHime

Lho, tadi diawalnya Gaara nganggep Naru kayak anaknya terus kugg ada kalimat nganggep kayak adiknya ?  
>Berarti Naru itu dianggep sahabat, adik, sama anak dong? (-.-")a<p>

**a : he? Gomen ya… slah ketik berarti.. hehehe #nyengir pasang watados….**

**Ya,,, intinya gaara nganggep Naru itu adk n sahabat ezt…**

minyak tanah

haha lanjut haha tadi sasuke rada ooc ya mengenai naru

**a : sasuke always OOC low di depan naru.. kwkwkwkwkwkw**

Hyull

Wow, karet.a elastis banget kak, beneran dehh, hahaa, :-D  
>kak, ini perasaan q aja atau memang cerita ini makin melankolis?<br>Lain kali update cepet ya kak :-)

salam,  
>3 Hyull<p>

**a : gomenasai,,, hontou ni gomenasai untuk update yg karetan… tapi enelan koqk,,, author slalu ngushain untuk update kilat dan bikin konflik di fic ini smakin melo,, cuman kadang keadaan yang kurang mendukung….**

**\***/**

**Cuap-cuap author :**

**Gomen udah ngecewain para reader untuk segera update kilat, imajinasi author masih melayang-layang, inspirasi yang sebenarnya untuk nglanjutin fic malah kepake untuk mikirin judul proyek akhir semester, gomen ea para reader,,,, mohon dimaklumi,, hehehehehehe…. **

**Salam,**

**^_^ V**

Ok,,,, yuks lanjut bacanya…

\*************************/

The day you went away

Chapter 9.

Rate T, disclaimer oleh MK

By : rizhan

Pair : sasufemnaru

Sebelumnya….

Kucengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit, airmataku semakin deras mengalir seiring kepergian Sasori. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Aku terduduk lemas. Pandanganku mulai menggelap dan samar-samar kudengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku. Setelah itu aku sudah tak mengingat apapun lagi.

Naru End POV.

\***/

"Naru,,,,, "Sasuke yang melihat Naru pingsan langsung berlari dan sigap memeluk Naru. Digoncang-goncangkannya tubuh Naru yang lemas. Gaara yang mendengar Sasuke berteriak langsung berlari dan didapatinya Naru dipelukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Naru-chan, Sasuke?"

"Dia pingsan setelah mengantar Sasori keluar." Sasuke mencoba tegar, entahlah, dia terlalu lemah jika menyangkut Naru yang notabene nya adalah orang yang dia cintai. Gaara hanya diam melihatnya. Dia ingin membantu, namun bingung harus membantu dengan cara apa. Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dan membawa Naru digendongannya. Gaara mendecak sebal. Tangannya gemeretak menahan amarah.

'Cih,,, akan ku beri kau pelajaran, Sasori-Aho.' Batin Gaara. "Sasuke." Panggilnya. Sasuke menoleh sejenak. "izinkan aku pulang sekarang dan memberi pelajaran Sasori." Ucap Gaara sambil menundukkan airmatanya.

"Baiklah,,, sampaikan juga salamku untuknya. Kurasa kau faham akan yang kukatakan. Aku tak mau mengotori tanganku untuk kecoa macam dia." Kata Sasuke dan kemudian dia berbalik menuju kamar Naru.

"Jika itu yang kau mau…" Gaara menyeringai. Sepertinya dia baru saja memikirkan cara untuk memberi Sasori pelajaran.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naru diranjangnya dan segera menaruh handuk kompres di dahinya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Naru, dielusnya dan ditempelkan kepipinya. Berharap si pemilik akan terbangun dan menyapanya seperti biasanya.

_Habata itara modorana ito itte_

_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_tsukinuketara mitsukaru to Shiite_

Lagu Blue Bird mengalun di ponsel Naru, 'beloved chichi'. Begitulah yang tertera dilayar ponsel flip tersebut. 'Ini pasti Minato-jisan' batin Sasuke. Segera dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang tertera disana.

"Moshi-moshi." Kata Sasuke.

"_Moshi,,, Sasuke, kau kah itu?" jawab seseorang diseberang._

"Ya, Jisan."

"_Dimana Naru?"_

"Dia sedang sakit."

"_APA? SAKIT? SAKIT APA DIA?"_ Sasuke kontan menjauhkan telinganya dari hp yang dipegangnya.

'Aku masih ingin mempunyai telinga yang normal saat ini.' Batin Sasuke. "Dia hanya demam, jisan. Tadi dia bersemangat main hujan-hujanan." Lanjutnya.

"_Mengapa tidak kau cegah?"_

"Dia keras kepala."

"_Ya sudahlah….. Dia memang selalu begitu."_

"Ano,, Jisan.. Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal?"

"_Apa itu? Suke?"_

"Boleh aku meminta sekolah Naru dpindah ke Suna awal semester depan? Bukankah disana ada Tsunade-baasan? Aku pun akan pindah kesana mengikuti Naru dan akan tinggal bersama Aniki."

"_Kenapa kau meminta Naru dipindahkan dari KJHS?"_

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Naru dan menjauhkan dia dari seseorang yang menyakitinya."

"_Siapa maksudmu, Suke?"_

"Bisa kuceritakan ketika kalian kembali saja?"

"_Ya… baiklah.. Salam untuk Naru ya. Mungkin senin besok kami sudah akan kembali."_

"hn."

'dasar, ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama irit kata.' Batin minato. "_baiklah,, oyasumi, Suke." _Lanjut Minato.

"hn." Minato yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop. Buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya bukan?

Tangan kanan Sasuke kembali memengang tangan Naru, sedang tanga kirinya mengusap lembut rambut Naru. Dia tak ingin beranjak dari situ. Dia ingin menemani Naru, menjaganya dan ada disampingnya selalu. Perlahan Sasuke mulai tertidur dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Naru dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perlahan tangan Naru bergerak seiring matanya yang mulai membuka. Dirasakan tangan sebelah kanannya terasa berat seperti ada yang mengganjal. Naru menoleh ke kanan, ketempat tangannya yang terasa berat. Dengan penglihatan yang samar akhirnya dia bisa melihat siluet orang yang menindih tangannya. Rambut onyx pantat ayam, itulah gambaran pertama yang Naru lihat karena posisi orang tersebut tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dilantai dengan kepala yang bersandar dikasur—lebih tepatnya tangan Naru-, dan,, siapa lagi yang punya cirri-ciri tersebut selain Sasuke-Sensei-Teme cap pantat ayam? Author yakin… pasti bukan hanya Naru saja yang langsung mengenali Sasuke dari model rambut pantat ayamnya, tapi readers juga kan?ok.. #lupakan sebait kalimat barusan.

Sasuke yang merasakan pergerakan lemah dari Naru mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Perlahan dia dongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Naru sedangmenatap sendu kearahnya. Merasakan nyawanya mulai terkumpul perlahan, Sasuke mulai mencoba duduk di samping Naru dan meregangkan otot-otot miliknya yang kesemutan akibat tidur dalam posisi duduk. Dia genggam tangan Naru yang terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Dia tau, demam yang diderita Naru semalam pastilah belum sembuh mengingat daya tahan tubuh Naru yang lemah dan tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dari demam dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Author rasa, jika ini dalam kehidupan nyata, pasti author dan para reader pecinta sasufemnaru rela gebukin Sasori rame-rame karena udah bikin Naru kayak gitu. Bersyukur ini hanya fanfic dan isi ceritanya 90% murni fiksi dan hanya imajinasi author. Benarkah yang author katakan ini?

Naru mencoba duduk dan dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. Sungguh, saat ini yang ada difikiran jenius Sasuke hanya bagaimana caranya Naru cepat sembuh dan menampakkan wajah cerianya lagi.

"Istirahatlah dahulu, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Ucap Sasuke. Yang ditanya terdiam dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu sudah cukup untuk menjwab semua pertanyaannya. "Jika ada apa-apa atau kau butuh apa-apa, beri tau aku lewat hp mu. Aku akan datang." Lanjutnya. Dan lagi-lagi, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Tak mau membuat Naru menunggu lama dan akhirnya kelaperan, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kamar Naru menuju kamarnya dahulu untuk membersihkan badan. Tidak mungkin bukan? Memasak dengan face yang masih ngantuk dan belum tersentuh air? Cukup. Sasuke masih sadar akan kebersihan.

Selesai mandi dan bersih-bersih Sasuke langsung menuju dapur dan mencoba memasakkan Naru bubur. Untunglah bahan makan yang masih ada didalam kulkas masih ada. Jadi dia tak perlu lagi belanja. Hitung-hitung menghemat waktu agar lebih cepat menemani Naru.

Bubur telah terhidang dengan beberapa pelengkap. Rasanya enak, dan Sasuke telah mencicipinya sendiri. Dia taruh bubur dan segelas susu di dalam nampan yang telah dia persiapkan. Ah, moment langka. 'Seperti sudah berkeluarga saja dengan Naru jika seperti ini.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah masuk kekamar Naru dan mendapati Naru menangis lagi. Lagi-lagi hatinya ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Naru. Batinnya menangis pilu. Dia taruh nampan tadi di meja belajar Naru dan dirinya menghambur kearah Naru yang menangis sesenggukan. Didudukkannya Naru hingga menghadap kearah tempatnya duduk. Dia tatap iris sapphire yang redup seolah kehilangan cahayanya. Mencoba menyelami dalamnya penderitaan yang di alami sang pemilik iris sapphire. Sasuke tau bagaimana rasanya sakit itu, meskipun dia sendiri tidak mengalaminya langsung.

"Tatap mataku, Naru." kata Sasuke. Naru hanya mencoba memandang wajah sasuke yang tenang dan menatapnya tajam. Ia bingung, harus bagaimana lagi. Air mata terus saja mengalir diwajah mulusnya tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Grepp….. lagi-lagi Sasuke memeluknya disaat ia menangis. "Keluarkan tangisanmu untuk sekarang jika itu bisa membuat hatimu lega. Berjanjilah kau akan move on setelah ini dan tidak akan menangisinya lagi. Wakatta?" Naru mengangguk, sepertinya ucapan Sasuke berhasil. Tapi tentu tidak 100%.

"Baiklah,, Sepertinya tuan putri harus makan dulu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil bubur yang tadi sempat didiamkannya. Untunglah bubur itu masih ada sisa hangatnya. Dari pada dingin dan tak ada kehangatan sama sekali? Mungkin Naru bisa sakit perut.

Dengan telaten dan hati-hati Sasuke menyuapi Naru, sesekali Sasuke mengusap area sekitar bibir Naru yang belepotan akibat ulah jahil Sasuke. Tak ayal, Naru mulai ngambek dan memonyongkan bibirnya dan hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa Sasuke yang gemas melihat reaksi Naru yang menurutnya 'imut'.

\*-*/

Konoha Gakure, 6.30 PM!

Naru yang duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang telah direncanakan Sasuke hingga dia terjebak diantara kedua orang tuanya seperti ini. Ya, orang tuanya telah datah beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia istirahat siang tadi. Dan kini dia dipanggil setelah 'agak' baikan dari 'demam'nya. yang jelas, dalam hati ia merutuki ulah Sasuke yang bertindak tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"Jadi, Suke. Apa yang kau bicarakan kepada kami?" Minato, selaku kepala keluarga memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa lama terdiam bersama.

"Naru sudah tau tentang perjodohan ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benar begitu, Naru-chan?" Kushina menambahkan dan membelai lembut rambut Naru. Sedang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa bersuara. Mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang ibu.

"_sou ka_." Minato hanya manggut-manggut melihat reaksi putrinya. "lalu, apa yang ingin kau rencanakan, Suke?" lanjutnya.

"Aku, ingin memajukan pertunanganku dengan Naru secepatnya. Kalau bisa, pernikahannya juga." Minato yang mendengarnya terkejut setengah mati. Dia tak menyangka akan mendengar ini langsung dari Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah orang-yang-irit-kata. Yah,, mungkin ini kata terbanyak yang pernah dia dengar slama ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku akan membuatkan minum dan menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dulu untuk kalian." Kushina menginterupsi percakapan dan tanpa persetujuan Minato langsung melesat menuju dapur.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dan jauh dari Naru. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan saat ini."

"Tapi kan tidak harus secepat ini?"

"Sudah aku bilang di awal kan? Aku ingin memajukan. Bukan menentukan besok aku akan melaksanakannya."

"Ya,,, baiklah baiklah. Nah, Suke, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin pertunangannya dimajukan hingga Naru lulus KJHS, ji-san."

"Bukankah kau sudah tau jika pertunangannya saat kau lulus KSHS(Konoha Senior High School)?dan Naru juga nantinya sudah menginjak awal kelas 2. Kurasa hal itu ccukup mengingat usia Naru yang menginjak 17 tahun di saat itu"

"Ya, tapi sudah kubilang untuk dimajukan Saja. Aku tak ingin hal serupa terjadi lagi."

"Hal serupa?"

"Hn."

"Bisa kau perjelas? Suke?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naru sejenak dan dibalas anggukan dari Naru.

"Naru patah hati."

"?" Minato bingung dengan 2 kata dari Sasuke itu. 'Apa maksudnya ini?' Batinnya. "bisa kau jabarkan kejadiannya?" Minato mencoba merileks kan badan dan fikirannya. Kenyataan Naru sudah tahu perjodohannya cukup memicu jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Mungkin jika Minato punya riwayat penyakit jantung, hidupnya sudahlah berakhir.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sepertinya ini akan mencadi kalimat terpanjang dalam hidupnya. "Naru memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih Dari pemuda Baka berambut merah bermarga Akasuna, teman seangkatannya. Hanya saja dia berbeda kelas dengan Naru. Naru mencintainya, namun ternyata pemuda itu telah mempunyai kekasih lagi dibelakang Naru yang berbeda Sekolah. Dan…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah Naru. "Bisa kuminta kau tidak akan menangis setelah ini, Naru?" lanjutnya. Sejenak Naru diam. Lalu mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke? Lajutkan ceritamu." Ah, sepertinya Minato tidak sabar mendengar cerita Sasuke. \*ceileeeee…. Penasaran ea? Penasaran ea? Minato diKasih tau gk ya? Kasih tau gk ea? #plakk… kasih tau ah….*\

"Naru hanya dijadikan ajang taruhan Sasori dan Sakura. Aku tidak tau pasti. Yang jelas itu yang dikatakan Gaara." Selesai melanjutkan ceritanya mata Sasuke terpejam. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke sandaran kursi dibalakangnya. Berat rasanya harus mengatakan kenyataan pahit ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di tutupi pun sudah terasa percuma.

Naru menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan tangis yang tertohok dan terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya terasa panas. Namun apa daya, dia telah terlanjur janji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

\******sountrackkkkk - untuk yang gk suka, bisa geser terus kebawah. Lagu ini cuman buat soundtrack cerita ini.

_**Inikah caramu membalas cintaku,**_

_**Kau nodai cinta yang kuberi**_

_**Inikah caramu membalas sayangku**_

_**Kau lukai sayangku untukmu**_

_**Teganya kau menari diatas tangisanku**_

_**Kau permainkanku sesuka htimu**_

_**Sudah cukup cukup sudah **_

_**Cukup sampai disini saja**_

_**dari pada hati gelisah **_

_**Cintaku kau balas dengan dusta**_

_**Sudah cukup cukup sudah**_

_**Cukup sampai disini saja**_

_**Dari pada batin tersiksa**_

_**Lebih baik ku pergi saja**_

_**Tlah berulang kali kucoba mengalah**_

_**Ternyata sabarku tak berarti untukmu**_

_**Teganya kau menari diatas tangisanku**_

_**Kau permainkanku sesuka hatimu**_

_**By : Nirwana_cukup sudah**_

\*End soundtrack…

Naru hanya bisa menghela nafas demi mengurang rasa emosinya. Dia tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa untuk semua ini. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik saat ini. Terbaik untuk dia? Pasti. Tapi yang dia ingin melebihi itu. Terbaik untuk semuanya. Untuk dirinya, keluarganya san keluarga Sasuke, dan teman-temannya juga. Meski dia tau belum tentu teman-temannya memikirkan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Meminta yang terbaik?

"Lalu, Suke. Apa maksudmu akan meminta Naru pindah ke Suna?" degg… Naru terkejut sekali lagi. Tapi dia tak ingin berkata apa-apa sebelum semua jelas dan dia dimintai keputusan oleh sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku ingin Naru melupakan patah hatinya dan melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang di alaminya. Dengan berada di Suna, dia akan membuka lembaraan baru lagi."

"Tapi, bukankah itu sama saja dengan melarikan diri dari masalah?"

"Naru disini tidak membuat masalah, ji-san. Yang bermasalah adalah Sasori dan Sakura. Mungkin jika Sasori tidak terlalu membuat perubahan yang signifikan. Sakura? Dia adalah nenek sihir-gomenasai buat fansnya Sakura- yang terus menerus menyakiti Naru. Dia menaruh hati padaku (dengan sedikit narsis tentunya) dan dia telah mengetahui jika aku adalah calon tunangan Naru. Dia orang yang nekat. Tentunya dia tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan menyingkirkan Naru. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Naru." Sasuke menunduk sekali lagi. Semua uneg-unegnya telah dia keluarkan. Tinggal menunggu keputusan Naru saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naru?"Tanya Minato. Biar bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap menentukan keputusannya berdasarkan keputusan yang akan diambil Naru nantinya. Sejenak Naru menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Dia juga bingung keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil. Menghela nafas panjang,,, keluarkan dan buang,,, ambil lagi,,, buang lagi,,, hingga beberapa kali akhirnya dia jengah, namun masih bingung dengan jawabannya.

"Aku menerimanya. Dengan syarat aku akan kembali bersekolah disini ketika Suke telah menyelesaikan SMA nya dan meneruskan kuliah disini." Naru kembali menhembuskan nafas panjang setelah mengeluarkan keputusannya tadi. Kedua orang yang mendengar Naru menundukkan kepala, mencoba mencerna keputusan Naru dan memikirkan apakah keputusannya itu baik atau tidak untuk semuanya.

"Baiklah,,, aku menyetujuinya." Sang kepala keluarga ikut angkat bicara.

"Hn, aku juga. Asal itu terbaik untukmu, Hime." Sang pemilik surai gelap ternyata ikut nimbrung untuk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku pergi setelah semester ini usai. Lagi pula besok aku masih harus ujian. Aku permisi, aku akan istirahat. Oyasuminasai…." Ucap Naru. Perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya rasa lelah telah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Lelah fikiran, hati, dan fisiknya. Berharap dengan istirahat semua kan kembali seperti semula. Yah,,,, meski tidak semua secara sempurna seperti semula. Tapi bukankah berharap meski sedikit itu boleh?

Minato hanya menatap kepergian putrinya dengan iba. Dia tak menyangka, gadis kecil yang selalu ia jaga dan lindungi kini telah beranjak dewasa dan telah terluka oleh yang namanya cinta. Dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia member pelajaran kepada pria yang menyakiti putrid 'kecil'nya itu, namun tentulah hal itu sangat beresiko mengingat urusannya itu adalah urusan yang seharusnya hanya diselesaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Dan,, biarlah, sepertinya dia harus menahan amarah itu dan menyerahkan semua kepada putrinya. Sedang dia hanya akan menonton dan member dukungan penuh atas apa yang akan dilakukan putrinya-selama itu baik tentunya.

Berbeda dengan Minato, Sasuke justru ingin menghabisi Sasori dengan tangannya sendiri, melihatnya bertekuk lutut didepannya dan merengek-rengek meminta maaf kepada Naru. Atau bahkan membuatnya lebih menderita dari itu.

"Anata,,, Apa yang telah kalian bicarakan?" Kushina datang dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman serta kue kering sebagai cemilan. "Dimana Naru?" lanjutnya kemudian duduk disebelah Minato.

"Dia telah kembali kekamarnya." Jawab Minato.

"Boleh ku tau apa yang telah kalian bicarakan?" ucap kushina. "eh ya,, silahkan minuman dan cemilannya." Lanjut kushina.

"Ya/Hn" Jawab dua orang pria berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Kushina hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban keduanya yang sangat amat singkat tersebut. 'Aku jadi ragu menjadikan Sasuke menantuku jika dia irit bicara seperti Fugaku. Ah,, kenapa dulu tak kujodohkan dengan Itachi saja yang lebih banyak bicaranya. Mungkin dengan begitu keluarga Naru nantinya akan lebih ramai.' Batin Kushina.

"Itadakimasu" ucap minato dan Sasuke ketika akan menyantap cemilannya. Kushina hanya menonton keduanya. Sepertinya dia harus bersabar lagi jika ingin mendengar cerita tentang pembicaraan mereka.

Lama mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan dan hanya suara orang mengunyah saja yang terdengar diruangan itu. Sepertinya ketiga orang yang ada disitu masih berkutat dengan fikirannya masing-masing hingga malas untuk membuka permibcaraan terlebih dahulu. Kushina mendengus nafas sebal dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Ne,, Minato, Sasuke, bisa kalian ceritakan padaku se-ka-rang?" aura yang tidak bersahabat menguar dari tubuh Kushina. Sepertinya rasa tidak sabar telah menrasuki tubuhnya. Minato yang merasakan hal itu menengguk ludah dengan susah payah. Dia faham, istrinya sudah mulai menunjukkan gelagat akan menghabisi seseorang jika tidak segera angkat bicara.

"Y-ya… Kushina sayang, akan kuceritakan." Minato mulai gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Bagus." Ucap kushina diselingi seringaiannya.

"Naru akan pindah ke Suna setelah ujian semester ini." Minato memulai ceritanya. "Sasuke meminta Naru dipindahkan ke Suna karena di KJHS sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk Naru. Bukan tentang masalah kualitas sekolahnya. Tapi tentang psikologi Naru. Putri kecil kita telah menginjak usia remaja dimana dia harus mengenal dan mengalami patah hati. Dan aku juga tak ingin Naru terus-terusan terpuruk dengan bertemu mantannya setiap hari. Apalagi, kini Naru mempunyai musuh baru."

"Apa maksudmu dengan musuh baru, Mnato?" potong Kushina.

"Ada teman Naru yang mencintai Sasuke dan kini tau jika Sasuke tunangan Naru. Dan kemungkinan sesuatu akan terjadi kepada Naru jika dia tidak segera dijauhkan dengan Naru."

"Oh,,, lanjutkan ceritamu, Minato."

"Sasuke juga akan iku pindah ke Suna mengikuti dan menjaga Naru selama disana. Ah,,, kusana peran kita sebagai orang tua yang melindungi anaknya harus berakhir disini, Kushina. Dan sepertinya sudah saatnya kita menyerahkan urusan putrid kecil kita kepada pangerannya. Apa kau setuju, Kushina?" Minato memandang Kushina denga tatapan teduh. Kushina menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatinya senang dan rela melepas putri kecilnya untuk seorang pangeran dihadapannya dengan tenang.

"Ya, kurasa kita cukup sampai disini melangkah disamping Naru. Ne,, Sasuke. Gantikan kami ya, menjaga dan melindungi Naru. Kami percayakan Naru padamu." Ucap Kushina sambil memandang Sasuke dan kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke yang dipandang Kushina seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kurasa malam sudah cukup larut. Ayo, kita semua beristirahat." Ajak Minato dan di angguki oleh Kushina dan juga Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Ji-san, Ba-san." Ucap Sasuke dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Ne, Suke. Belajarlah menyebut kami dengan panggilan Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Ucapan Kushina menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah Kushina dan Minato. Dia tidak bersuara, hanya anggukan kepalanya saja menandakan ia setuju denga pernyataan Kushina. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ah,, sepertinya rasa bahagia telah menyeruak ke hati si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

\*****/

Skip time..

Hari saat dilaksanakannya classmeeting, KJHS.

Naru menata rambut panjang sepunggungnya dan mencoba memakai bandana dikepalanya. Muka kusut dan berantakan masih terlihat diwajahimut Naru meskipun itu samar. Ah, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Biar bagimanapun juga Naru sudah tak peduli lagi mengenai rupanya saat ini. Toh, meskipun ia tampil lebih cantik, tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia telah putus dengan kekasih yang ia cintai sekaligus orang yang telah menyakitinya bukan? Jika boleh berandai-andai, mungkin Naru ingin memutar waktu dan lebih memilih untuk tidak mencintai Sasori dan hanya mencintai Sasuke saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan ia sudah terlanjur merasakan cinta dan sakitnya patah hati. Ia tak tau, sampai kapan ia akan terus-menerus menyimpan rasa sakit itu.

Naru melangkah pelan menuruni anak tangga yang membawanya menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana ia telah disambut oleh senyuman oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Sasuke, ayah, san juga ibunya. Sejenak sakit hati yang ia derita ia lupakan begitu merasakan kehangatan keluarganya saat ini. Tak terasa ia mengucap syukur dalam hati, meski ada yang menyakitinya, tuhan masih mengirim beberapa malaikat lain untuk menemani dan menghibur lukanya.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Naru sebelum menyanta hidangan yang ada dihadapannya. Pasangan MinaKushi hanya tersenyum dan bersyukur Naru tidak lebih terpuruk akibah patah hati yang dialaminya. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan menyantap hidangan dihadapannya tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

KJHS, 9.40 am.

Naru menggenggam mic ditangannya sambil menghela nafas. Juri telah memanggil namanya sebanyak 2x. dan itu berarti waktunya dia untuk tampil membawakan sebuah lagu untuk mewakili kelasnya. Ia sudah tak banyak berharap lagi, entah menang atau kalah, lagi-lagi ia sudah tak peduli. Toh, sebentar lagi juga ia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

\*Bersambung ke next chapter ea minna…..*/


End file.
